25 Days of Christmas: An Ambrollins story
by sleazymeezy
Summary: Seth and Dean are busy bees, doing something every day to celebrate the Christmas holiday together. M/M. Ambrollins. slash. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY.**

 **A/N: THIS IS A M/M SLASH STORY SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THOSE TYPES OF STORIES PLEASE DO NOT READ. IT'S A 25 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS STORY AND IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS, I'M SORRY AND HOPEFULLY YOU WILL STILL GIVE IT A CHANCE AND ENJOY. I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER EVERY DAY STARTING NOW AND UNTIL THE 25TH.**

Dean slept peacefully in the Cal King bed that him and Seth shared when he felt Seth snuggling up closer to him. Seth kissing at Dean's neck moaning slightly as Dean heard Seth chuckle as Dean smirked.

"What time is it and why are you laughing?" Dean mumbled not wanting to wake up, Seth should know by now that Dean loved his sleep and hated being woke up from his slumber.

"It's 11 PM."

"Really? Why are you trying to wake me up? I have barely gotten any sleep." Dean said not even trying to open his eyes wanting to go back to sleep.

"But we will be late."

"For what?" Dean asked.

"Black Friday, stores are opening anywhere between midnight and 2 AM and we will miss out on everything Dean."

"But Seth, I'm exhausted, I ate too much turkey earlier." Dean said.

"I can't go alone Dean, I don't want to splurge too much and I need help fighting off the other people."

"Ugh, why do we need to go do this again?" Dean asked as he opened his eyes seeing Seth's dark brown eyes staring back at him with a smile and Dean knew that Seth was beyond ecstatic about this whole Christmas thing.

"I was going to get new gym gear and they have this gaming system on sale because yours is pretty much dead along with a few other things." Seth said as Dean groaned.

"Alright, can I just go in sweats?" Dean asked curiously.

"Of course baby, it's going to be cold." Seth said as he smiled wider as he got off the bed quickly. Dean groaned as he rolled out of the bed going to find his sweats changing out of his current clothes into the sweats before he began to bundle up more knowing that it was going to be cold and sweats weren't going to cut it. Dean walked out seeing Seth already tightening his shoelaces before he stood up pulling a beanie on over his head as Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled his wallet and keys off the breakfast bar.

"Where are we going for these things?" Dean asked not so enthused about going tonight.

"We are going to Target." Seth said as Dean nodded as he let Seth lead the way out to his car and Dean locked up behind him before he joined Seth by the vehicle. Dean unlocked the car before both of them slid into the car before Dean started it up letting the window defrost some before he began to drive. Dean pulled out of the driveway heading to the closest Target, Dean figured the closer they were to home the closer and sooner they could get home so he could go back to sleep, that was what he wanted most right about now and he didn't understand why he needed to come out at 11 PM on Thanksgiving night to wait in line to save a measly few bucks and he didn't care about the new gaming system, true it was getting pretty beaten up but it wasn't that important but this was something Seth did every year and Dean supported it, Dean loved Seth and had to accept these little quirks. Seth did this ever since he was a kid so this was like a regular yearly thing so Dean went along with it because he loved Seth. Dean parked in the first spot that he had found in the pretty pact lot, Dean was merely surprised that he had even found a spot because it was that full. Dean climbed out of the car locking the car up as he met Seth at the trunk gripping Seth's hand where he interlaced his fingers with Seth's as they walked the distance up to the line that was already pretty long and wrapped around the one corner of the building. Dean and Seth got into the filled line, Dean stuck his arms out letting Seth bury his frame against Dean's to use their body warmth to further warm each other up. Dean's arms wrapped tightly around Seth smiling, Dean just loved that Seth was happy and if this is what made Seth happy then Dean was happy.

"When do they open?" Dean asked.

"1." Seth answered.

"So we have an hour and a half?" Dean asked as Seth nodded as he looked up at Dean smiling and Seth kissed at Dean's neck.

"I love you." Seth said as he buried his head against the curve of Dean's neck.

"I love you too handsome." Dean said kissing at Seth's neck holding Seth tightly, Dean didn't want to spend that amount of time outside in the cold but he was going to do. It seemed like time was going by fast, just what Dean would hope it would and when it came time, Seth was like bee to honey. Seth just took off leaving Dean in the dust as Dean just casually strolled in not sure what to do as Seth was going to grab whatever it was that he wanted or needed. Dean sat in the snack bar area with a few other guys that didn't seemed to be interested in this whole thing and Dean knew that Seth was going to call him when he was done. Dean felt his phone vibrating in his pocket pulling it out seeing Seth's face and name, "Hello?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Dean, they have this TV on sale and I really want it…could we get it but I need help, where are you?" Seth asked as Dean chuckled at how confused Seth was and excited at the same time he was.

"I'm at the snack bar, I'll be right there and protect that TV with your life." Dean said sarcastically as he stood up heading towards the entertainment section of the store seeing just that.

"That one." Seth said as Dean looked over the television and it was a good deal as both Dean and Seth were able to use their muscles and such to manipulate the box into their cart amongst the other stuff that was already in their cart.

"Anything else baby?" Dean asked as he rested a hand on the arch of Seth's back.

"No, I wasn't even supposed to get this bad boy." Seth said rubbing his hand over the big television box that was hanging out of the cart as Dean and Seth both helped push or pull the cart to the front and now they wait in a line to check out with the very few items that they had. "We need to go to the mall after this."

"Why? I thought you got everything you needed here, you even got this television." Dean asked.

"Because, I just want to see what they have."

"But Seth, do we really need to go?"

"Yes, why are you complaining? All you do is just sit aside and watch."

"Because you woke me up at 11 PM to go out for you to buy things that are on sale, things we don't even need." Dean explained his side.

"If you are so tired, just drop me off at the mall and take this stuff home and I'll take the bus home later." Seth said as he turned his back to Dean and Dean could see that Seth crossed his arms over his chest.

"Seth…it's not like that…" Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Seth's waist pulling Seth back against his frame and kissed at Seth's neck.

"Then what is it like Dean?" Seth asked with a huff as he turned towards where Dean was kissing at.

"You just know I don't get this whole black Friday thing…and you know that I love my sleep."

"But if you don't like it then why do you come with me?" Seth asked as he turned around.

"Because I love you and if this is something you love, then I want to support you. I love seeing you being so excited about things."

"I just wish that you would be more supportive and love it more, you know how much this time of year means to me and hearing you complain about it hurts my feelings." Seth said as Dean let out a sigh.

"You're right and I'm sorry." Dean said as he kissed at Seth's forehead, "The mall it is." Dean said as he smiled and Seth smiled bright hugging Dean tightly.

"I promise you that it'll be worth the wild." Seth said as Dean let out sigh and he only hoped that Seth was right about that. Seth paid for the items before Dean pushed the cart out to the car where he loaded the things into the car trying not to injure himself to put himself out of work. Dean climbed into the car letting out a sigh seeing that it is now a little after 1 AM and he still had time to kill at the mall. Seth climbed into the passenger seat buckling up and smiled when he looked to Dean, "I love you." Seth said leaning over kissing Dean's cheek. "Let's go." Seth said as he nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot driving them to the mall where he couldn't find a spot other than across the street from the mall at a Denny's. Dean climbed out and locked the car after the both of them climbed out of the car. Dean and Seth met at the front of the car where Dean slid his hand into Seth's leading him to the cross walk before they crossed the street when they got the right away. "May we do Denny's afterwards, I'm getting hungry." Seth said as I smirked.

"Absolutely." Dean said smiling as he walked with Seth up the slight hill and crossed another street to get into the parking lot of the mall where they had walked through the parking lot to the nearest entrance to the mall wanting to get out of the cold. "Where are you going first?" Dean asked curiously as he looked at the madness of people in the mall, he was even crazier than Target if that was even possible.

"Old Navy, then Sears, then Hot Topic then…" Seth ranted on as Dean just nodded as he walked beside Seth who began to walker faster, it seemed like the more warm they got the faster Seth walked, Seth was on a mission. Dean tried to stay close so that he wouldn't lose Seth in the crowd that was in the mall. Dean usually strayed away occasionally when they got into a specific store to look at shirts or other articles of clothing or other things nearby so he wouldn't be too far. "You find anything you like?" Seth asked.

"Nah, I'm just looking." Dean said with a shrug.

"You've been saying that all night Dean, now is the time to buy this stuff because it's all on sale for a great price." Seth said as Dean let out a sigh as he picked up a couple of shirts and pants that he went to try on when Seth had some in stow too. "Dean, I got some more for you to try on that I liked and would love to see you wear." Seth said outside of Dean's dressing room and Dean opened the door slightly as Seth handed him a bigger pile than what Dean had entered the dressing room. Dean let out a soft growl as he tried on more and more clothes forming two different piles of clothes that fit and he liked and clothes that fit and wasn't sure on but knew Seth liked and a pile that he just didn't like regardless what Seth liked. "Dean, come on. We still have a few other stores to hit." Seth said lightly knocking on the door and Dean opened the door showing Seth three different piles as Seth picked up the two piles putting them in the second basket he had filled already. "Let's go, we are running behind." Seth said as he almost jogged to the front, Dean strolled behind him not knowing why Seth was hurrying. Dean stepped behind Seth resting his hands on Seth's hips as Seth paid for the clothes. "You're buying the Christmas tree tomorrow." Seth said sternly as he looked over his shoulder at Dean.

"Tomorrow? We are going to buy it tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"Yes. We need to buy it and put it up sometime." Seth said as Dean didn't argue it much as Seth picked up the couple of bags handing it to Dean to carry as Dean gladly did so as he followed Seth to the other stores that he wanted to hit. By the time they had hit every store in the mall, both men had at least five bags in each hand before they headed back to the car that was parked farther away than they imagined.

"Breakfast?" Dean asked as he slammed the trunk shut nodding to the Denny's that was right in front of them.

"Please, I'm starving." Seth said as Dean smiled kissing Seth gently before leading his boyfriend into the restaurant where they ate a quick breakfast before heading home where Dean carried in the heavy things as Seth took care of the bags.

"I'm going back to bed." Dean said as he set the television down in the living room to take care of later.

"But-" Seth began as Dean stopped turning to look at Seth, "Never mind, we'll do this later." Seth said smiling as he followed Dean to the bedroom. Dean quickly stripped down to his boxers flopping onto the bed on top of the covers looking at Seth who sheepishly stripped down climbing into the bed beside Dean. Dean scooted closer wrapping his arms around Seth pulling Seth closer to his body. "You hate me, don't you? You didn't have fun." Seth said with a pout as he was glancing up at Dean.

"I don't hate you Seth, I love you. I had fun today seeing you have so much fun." Dean said.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked biting at his bottom lip as he stared up at Dean with his big brown eyes as Dean smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely sexy." Dean said leaning in kissing Seth gently, "I love you." Dean said as he pushed his fingers through Seth's hair. "Tomorrow we'll go pick out our tree."

"You mean today?" Seth asked with a chuckle.

"Later today, tomorrow, whatever you want to say." Dean said with a small chuckle, "Let's get some actual sleep shall we?" Dean asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Cutting down a tree/going to a tree lot**

Seth woke up when he heard his phone ringing his alarm ringtone, Seth rolled over smacking for his phone to grab and turn off the alarm. Seth rolled back over to stare at the slumbering man beside him, Seth couldn't help but to smile at the sight. Seth loved Dean, and he knew Dean loved him back just as much.

"You're staring again Seth." Dean said as Seth jumped a little and smiled.

"Sorry baby, we have to get going if we want to make it to the tree lot." Seth said as he smiled brighter.

"Alright, alright. Let me go shower first."

"You're just going to get dirty again carrying that tree around and going up into the attic." Seth said as Dean let out a sigh.

"You're right, I'll shower tonight." Dean said as he got up getting dressed again as Seth got dressed as well before they went out to the kitchen where Dean poured them a couple of drinks when Seth began to make a couple of sandwiches for them to eat on the drive over to the tree lot to pick up their Christmas tree. "Have you figured out where we are putting this tree?" Dean asked as he looked out to the living room seeing the television still sitting on the ground in front of the old one.

"Yeah, where it was last year, in that corner." Seth answered as he nodded to the corner where he had Dean put the tree last year as Dean smirked.

"Okay, seems good." Dean said as he turned to lean back against the counter watching Seth make the sandwiches for the ride. After Seth had finished making the sandwiches, Dean grabbed his along with his water bottle heading out to their truck, something better used for a tree than their car that they took last night. Dean drove with one hand as he ate at the sandwich in his other hand as he drove him and Seth to the nearest tree lot to pick out a tree. They climbed out walking into the tree lot looking over the different trees that were being sold. "You want the same size as last year?" Dean asked as he looked over the tree in front of him that resembled the one that they had last year.

"I want a bigger one." Seth said excitedly.

"Really? Why?" Dean asked curiously as he glanced to Seth.

"Because last year barely had enough room for all of our ornaments and decorations, we need more room." Seth said.

"But we can't go too big because it won't fit into our house." Dean said back.

"I doubt that a bigger one like this one won't fit." Seth said as he walked over to the tree that was next to the one that Dean was looking at.

"You want that one?" Dean asked stepping up next to Seth as his arm wrapped around Seth's waist setting it on Seth's hip looking up at the tree.

"This one will be big enough, don't you think?" Seth asked as he looked to Dean. Dean scratched at the back of his head as he stared up at the tree and was more worried about it fitting in their living room.

"What if it doesn't fit in the living room?"

"Dean, look, it's a merely couple of inches taller than that one so it has to fit. If anything we just don't put the star on top of the tree." Seth said with a shrug as Dean let out a sigh.

"Alright, this one it is." Dean said as they found an attendant to help them net up the tree and load it up onto their truck to drive home with it. Seth and Dean climbed out and it took both of them carrying the massive tree into the house and propping it up into the corner where they wanted to put it in the living room.

"Told you that it would fit." Seth said with a chuckle.

"Alright, you told me." Dean said with a smile.

"Now we have to pull that stuff down from the attic." Seth said as he let out a sigh.

"Seth, can't that wait until tomorrow? We are both exhausted from this morning and from this…" Dean tried to reason.

"Alright, but can we at least just pull the stuff down so it'll be ready for tomorrow?" Seth asked.

"Fine, I'll crawl up there and pull them down if you want to set up the new electronics." Dean said as Seth smiled.

"Absolutely." Seth said as he kissed Dean gently as Dean headed back out to the garage to climb up to the attic as Seth began opening the box of the new television set. Dean walked in with two bins in stow that were marked Christmas seeing that Seth already had the new television on the television stand and other one was set aside to be moved.

"What do you want to do with the old one?" Dean asked curiously.

"Um…not sure. Thinking about just keeping it in the garage for now and I'm sure we'll find something to do with it." Seth answered.

"Seems reasonable. Here are the two bins I could find marked with Christmas on it." Dean said as he set it down next to the tree.

"Alright, thanks baby." Seth said as he stepped beside Dean kissing Dean's cheek. "Are you hungry?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, what are you thinking?"

"Ordering in, Chinese?" Seth asked as Dean smirked.

"Sounds even better." Dean said as he walked with Seth into the kitchen to look over the menu to the local Chinese restaurant before Dean called the place ordering the food and that it'll be here on top of the hour. Seth and Dean planted their butts on the couch, Seth was leaning against Dean's embrace with his head resting on Dean's shoulder and Dean's arm wrapped around Seth holding him close when the doorbell went off as Dean broke from Seth's embrace going to pay for the dinner and brought it out to the living room to set the food onto the coffee table where they ate from the foam containers as they watched some show on the new television. After they finished eating before they took care of their trash and headed back to their room to get a good night sleep since they had a rough couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean always slept late on their days off, so Seth slid his way out of Dean's death grip on him heading out to the kitchen brewing up a fresh pot of coffee and made himself a bowl of cereal as the coffee brewed. Seth leant back against the counter slowly eating spoonful after spoonful of cereal with random slurps of his fresh hot coffee. After he had finished his cereal, he rinsed out the bowl before setting it into the sink with the other dishes heading out to the living room looking at the tree they had brought in the night before letting out a sigh as he set his coffee down on the coffee table before he sat down on the floor beside the couple of containers that filled with their holiday decorations for the tree and for their house. Dean had awoken in his lonesome, which was normal because Seth was a morning person opposed to him. Dean rubbed his hands over his face not wanting to get up as he threw the blanket back to let him roll out of the bed easier. Dean had used the bathroom before heading out to the living room where he had stopped at the end of the hall that entered the living room, Dean couldn't help but to stop and burst into laughter at the sight in front of him. There in the corner of the living room sat Seth and he was tangled in the Christmas lights, he looked absolutely pitiful and confused how the lights got wrapped around him.

"What on earth are you doing?" Dean asked between chuckles.

"I was trying to untangle the lights…" Seth said as he threw his arms down in defeat as he looked up at Dean.

"You failed…you just ended up tangling yourself…" Dean said laughing more as Seth pouted staring at Dean with his big brown eyes.

"Could you help me?" Seth asked as Dean walked over squatting down beside Seth helping pull the numerous rows of lights from Seth's body before all of the lights were removed from Seth's body and laying down beside his body.

"Why don't you take a break from the tree for now until after I get dress and have breakfast." Dean said looking up at the tree that was already started to be decorated.

"I think you're right…" Seth said with a sigh as Dean stood up sticking his hand out helping Seth to his feet.

"Aren't lights supposed to go first?" Dean asked as Seth let out a low growl as he gave Dean an evil look. "Well they don't have to this time…" Dean said trying to dig himself out of the tiny dog house he had put himself into.

"If they weren't so tangled or at the bottom of the container I wouldn't have to put them on last." Seth snarled back as Dean smirked.

"You are quite cranky…come on, let's get you some coffee and some food in that belly of yours." Dean said as he leant in giving Seth a quick peck on the lips before Dean led Seth out to the kitchen where Dean made them some scrambled eggs, toast and sausage. Dean rarely made them meals, he didn't find himself to be a cook but he figured around this time of year making small breakfasts or meals like this for Seth would make up for Seth doing the big meals on Thanksgiving or even Christmas since Dean wasn't that much of a cook. Seth slowly sipped at the freshly brewed coffee that they had put on until breakfast was finished and they sat at the table for four where they ate. "Are we even doing outside too?" Dean asked.

"I hoped so, I figured the sooner it's all done the better." Seth said letting out a sigh.

"Sounds good, and do it now before it starts snowing." Dean said as he poked at his eggs before he took another bite.

"I had this really cute idea for our holiday cards." Seth said as he ripped a piece of his toast off and put it down low enough for their dog to steal out of Seth's fingertips.

"Oh good god, we are doing holiday cards again this year? Didn't we do those last year?"

"It's supposed to be a yearly thing Dean, not just whenever you feel like." Seth said as Dean let out a sigh.

"Fine, what is your cute idea?" Dean asked as he took a bite of his eggs.

"I was thinking of buying these ugly holiday sweaters and doing family portraits in them to put on the front of the holiday cards." Seth explained as Dean couldn't help but to chuckle at this idea, he rolled his eyes and chuckled again.

"If that is what you want to do Seth, consider me in." Dean said with a smile as he knew that this was either be a really good idea where Seth loves it or Seth will look at any of the photos that they will take in these so called ugly sweaters and regret that decision instantly. After they finished up eating, Dean carried the two plates to the sink as Seth pulled the dog onto his lap playing with the four legged animal.

"Could you do outside?" Seth asked as Dean nodded as he put the two plates into the dish washer.

"Promise me you don't get tangled up again because I won't be in here for quite some time to help you." Dean said with a smirk and chuckle.

"I promise." Seth said with a smile, and Dean could tell that Seth was in a better mood so Dean found himself following Seth into the other room grabbing the second container that was nothing but outside decorations in which he carried out front in which he set aside before he let himself into the garage to retrieve the ladder. Seth and Dean worked solely attacking at getting their house up to par in the decoration department for the upcoming holiday. "I think it's still slanted." Seth said as Dean fidgeted with the hook to lower the lights that were being hung. "Too low…right there…" Seth said as he was trying to help Dean out with making sure that things weren't slanted. Dean climbed back down the ladder and began to close it up. "You need that inside, time to put the star on." Seth said.

"Is there any room for the star?" Dean asked sarcastically knowing how tall that tree is and Dean was most certain that the star wouldn't fit between the tree and the roof.

"I'm sure there will be room or we will put a giant bow on it, there has to be something. It won't be a Christmas tree without a star of some sort." Seth said as Dean let out a sigh as he let Seth lead the way into the house as Dean carried the ladder into the house setting it up close enough to the tree in which he climbed half way up and just enough to be able to put the star on. "Here you go baby." Seth said handing over the star to Dean who reached above his head fidgeting with the tree.

"I don't think there is enough room baby…bow it is." Dean said as he turned to Seth who seemed very agitated as he let out a sigh of disappointed going to retrieve the biggest bow he could find out of their gift wrapping kits handing it over, it was this bright yellow color which wasn't the prettiest but it certainly did symbolize a star if anything. Dean did the best he could to attaching the giant yellow bow to the tree before he climbed down the ladder closing it up and took it back to the garage where he got it in the first place. Dean came back inside seeing Seth standing there with his arms crossed over his chest staring at the tree in front of him as their dog was trying to beg for Seth's attention. "What are you staring at?" Dean asked curiously as he was glancing over to the tree himself.

"The tree, turn the lights off I want to see the lights on the tree." Seth said.

"Seth, it's still sunlight out so it won't be as good." Dean explained as Seth nodding knowing that Dean was right as Dean walked over to Seth stepping behind him where his arms slid around Seth's waist. "You did a good job." Dean whispered as he kissed at Seth's neck, "You were so cute and innocent when you were all tangled up in those lights…wish I took a picture." Dean whispered letting out another chuckle remembering the image.

"I'm glad you thought it was cute and got a good laugh out of it." Seth said with a slight smirk but sarcastic tone to it.

"Come on, I'm exhausted and I know you must be being at this all day, let's relax some." Dean suggested as he kissed at Seth's neck getting Seth to smile and nod turning to look at Dean.

"Sounds absolutely wonderful." Seth said as Dean and Seth sat onto the couch, Seth leaning into Dean's embrace with his head resting on Dean's shoulder as Dean flipped the television on to watch as they relaxed after the long day of dealing with the decorations.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean leant against the rack staring at the green sweater that Seth just gripped the edges of. Dean didn't know that so much thought went into picking out an ugly Christmas sweater, he thought it would be simpler than what it had turned into. They had already hit three stores and had came up empty so Dean was drawing thin on patience but he was trying to control it.

"What about this one?" Seth asked as he turned to look at Dean who shrugged. "You did that to the last so many I asked you about." Seth said getting angry.

"I'm sorry Seth but my definition of ugly was the first two sweaters you grabbed…"

"You say that only because you aren't one for shopping…do you think this is ugly? Would you wear this?" Seth asked.

"No, but I wouldn't wear any Christmas sweater to be honest." Dean said as Seth let out a sigh as he stomped his foot in a hissy fit and stormed off to look elsewhere. Dean scratched at the back of his head and knew that Seth was mad about this whole thing, Dean should really put forth an effort but he never got into the holidays. Dean walked in a different direction of Seth finding dog sweaters, one of which was decorated for the holidays which got Dean to chuckle. He picked it up taking it to find Seth, "Hey Seth, what do you think for that little rascal?" Dean asked showing Seth the sweater he found for their dog.

"Awe, so cute…he'll look so adorable in that…we are getting it…so we need to get green and red sweaters if he is going to wear blue." Seth said as Dean nodded as he looked at the sweater beside him.

"That looks pretty hideous…looks like Big Show vomited on it." Dean said as Seth chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I guess it'll do but every time I will look at this for years to come I will just see that from now on." Seth said chuckling some more and flipped through the hangers finding a size that both him and Dean wear before picking up that selected sweater. "One more…" Seth said as Dean was slowly counting his lucky stars that they were so close to finishing up their shopping and being able to leave this mall for good he had hoped for rest of the holiday season but every day was a surprise to what Seth had in mind for them in order to prepare or celebrate the holiday. "Aha, this one…it has to do…it is the ugliest one I have seen thus far." Seth said as he dodged through racks to this one he had spotted across the display floor from them. Dean slowly walked behind him, when Dean finally got there Seth was pulling off one of the sweaters off the rack, "I knew that this store won't do me wrong…let's go, shall we?" Seth asked as Dean smiled happily and nodded.

"Please." Dean said as Seth smirked as he led the way to the front where they checked out after waiting in the longish line that was formed. Dean drove the two of them home before Seth eagerly headed inside as Dean headed in behind him seeing Seth cutting the tags off the sweaters that they had just bought. Dean plopped onto the couch watching as Seth chased their dog around the living room, the dog thinking it was some kind of game that Seth was playing until Seth was finally able to pick up the small animal bringing him over to the couch where Seth held onto the dog as he sat down fumbling to put the sweater on.

"Oh my god, it's so cute…stay still…" Seth said as he was tugging at the fabric as he was trying to snag a picture of the dog in the hideous sweater, "I'm happy you found this because it will fit in so well with us tomorrow." Seth said as he leant over kissing Dean's cheek.

"You're welcome baby…" Dean said smiling as he rolled his head to look at Seth with a smile, "I love you baby." Dean said with a smile.

"I love you too." Seth said smiling back right before the dog began to lick at Seth's face getting both men to laugh even more.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth had awoken first from their slumber, he figured to take a quick shower before Dean woke up. Seth started up the water to warm up before he removed his boxers that he had slept in the night before then stepped into the shower under the spray of water letting it run over his body and he wanted to look clean for the photos they were to take today. He couldn't help but to think about the two Marine soldiers that were standing outside the toy store at the mall yesterday trying to collect toys for the Toys for Tots, how some people are unfortunate and how it reminded him of somewhat his past and Dean's past, their hardships and wanting to give back to them.

"Morning sunshine…room for one more?" Seth heard Dean asked as he looked over his shoulder seeing Dean pushing some of the curtain back to peer in.

"Yeah…" Seth said nodding as he stepped aside to give Dean some room when he was ready. The curtain was pulled back allowing Dean to step in before Dean pushed the curtain back to its spot before he messed with it. Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and began kissing at Seth's neck, Seth bit at his bottom neck and his thoughts about charity soon escaped his mind to enjoy the sensation of Dean's lips on his necks and his hands rubbing over his abs. "MMM…" Seth moaned as he felt Dean gently bit at Seth's neck as Dean's hand lowered down and Seth felt Dean's hand gently wrapping around Seth's cock that was already semi-hard and Dean's hand gently stroking the flesh making Seth harder by the touch.

"Fuck Seth…already hard for me…" Dean whispered outside Seth's ear as Seth let out a groan as he looked over his shoulder at Dean.

"Only for you baby…" Seth said as Dean let out a low moan as Seth rocked his hips against Dean's hand which in turn was causing his bare ass to rock against Dean's harden cock. "You like that? My ass rocking against your big cock?" Seth moaned out looking over his shoulder at Dean, Seth bent over pushing his ass further against Dean's cock getting him to moan.

"Fuck yes…I want to fuck this pretty little ass of yours…" Dean moaned as his hand gently smacked at Seth's ass before gripping it.

"Fuck me Dean…hard and fast…" Seth moaned making eye contact with Dean's beautiful eyes in an almost beg as Dean removed his hand from Seth's cock to grip at Seth's hips. Dean positioned his cock at Seth's puckered entrance. Dean bit at his bottom lip as he slowly pushed into Seth inch by inch until he had pushed his full cock into Seth's tight hole. Seth's breath hitched in the back of his throat and his nails clawing at the wall from the mix of pain and pleasure that was caused by Dean pushing his big thick cock into him.

"Tell me when to move." Dean breathed out staring at Seth who stood back up with his back arched slightly with his head resting back against Dean.

"M-Move…please…" Seth whispered out as Dean smirked kissing at Seth's neck doing just that as he pulled out to leave just his tip in Seth's tightened hole before plunging back into Seth getting Seth to whimper as Dean continued to pump his hips up against Seth's hips to thrust in and out of Seth. "Uh…oh god…D-Dean…"

"Fuck Seth….you're so tight…so good around my cock…I love fucking you…so hard and fast…uh…you like that?" Dean asked thrusting up into Seth harder getting Seth to whimper out in pleasure.

"Yes…oh god Dean…right there…I love it…" Seth groaned as he clawed at the wall in front of him but Dean's arm that was wrapped around Seth's waist held him to stand up. Dean's hand moved to gently grip Seth's cock that was hard and leaking with pre-cum. "SHIT! Dean…you…are going…to make me cum…" Seth moaned as he rolled his head to look at Dean better kissing at Dean's jawline.

"That's the point baby…I want to see you to cum all over my hand and your abs…" Dean whispered into Seth's ear as he slowly stroked Seth's cock as his thrusts continued to be rough and fast. Dean's hand rapidly sped up to stroke Seth's cock the same speed as his thrusts which got Seth to shiver under his touch.

"D-D-Dean…" Seth stuttered out under his breath.

"Cum Seth…I know you want to…" Dean whispered in a grunt feeling himself getting close himself wanting Seth to do it first knowing that would be the for sure thing to send him over the edge. Dean continued to pound into Seth as his hand continued to stroke Seth's cock when he felt the warm liquid begin to land on his hand that wasn't the shower water.

"DEAN!" Seth cried out as Dean moaned as he continued to thrust up into Seth roughly and it only lasted a couple more times.

"Seth!" Dean groaned out right into Seth's ear when he filled Seth with his cum.

"Fuck Dean…sex is always great…" Seth moaned as Dean slowly slid out of him to wash themselves off more so now.

"You just now realized that baby?" Dean asked as he reached for the soap and rewrapped his arms around Seth rubbing the bar against Seth's body washing off any of the residue from Seth's cum along with other dirt off of Seth's body.

"No, I've always known…" Seth said with a smile and chuckle.

"Glad you appreciated and knew…" Dean said kissing at Seth's neck before he began to use the bar of soap on himself before putting it up letting the water wash the suds off both of their bodies leaving only their hair to wash with shampoo. After Seth and Dean finished showering, they got out drying themselves off before Dean walked out to the main room to grab his new outfit for the day. Seth walked out of the bathroom in his skinny jeans and the ugly sweater he bought the day before. "Why are you wearing that tacky sweater today?"

"It's photo day." Seth said excitedly and a smile hadn't left his lips.

"Ugh, today?" Dean asked as Seth walked over ruffling Dean's hair slightly to make it perfect.

"I don't know why I'm fixing it when it'll get ruffled again from switching to your sweater." Seth said with a smirk as Dean tried to look up at his hair. "I'm going to set up the camera and such while you change out of that and into the sweater." Seth said as he kissed Dean gently before he slid past Dean to head out to the living room as Dean let out a sigh before he went to find the ugly sweater. Dean walked out tugging at the fabric seeing the dog sitting on the ground staring up at Seth who was holding a treat.

"Really? Including the dog this year?" Dean asked with a smirk as he shoved his hands into the pocket.

"Of course, he is a part of the family." Seth said as he put the treat as a perfect balance on top of the camera. "The camera is on timer so we have only a few seconds to be prepared the moment I push this button so sit down." Seth said as Dean walked over sitting down as Seth let out a groan as he came over positioning Dean better before he went back to behind the camera looking in the view finder before he pushed the button running over positioning himself into the photo with Dean and their dog as they waited for the flash go off. Dean was getting agitated because they had to have took at least 25-30 pictures.

"Don't you think we have took enough?" Dean asked.

"I don't know if we had got the perfect one." Seth said.

"You won't know unless if you look at it." Dean said as Seth sighed sensing the agitation in Dean's voice.

"Fine…we're done so you can go get out of that sweater." Seth said as he did just that as Seth began to load up his laptop. Dean walked out sitting onto the couch relaxing as he flipped the television on as Seth stared at Dean evilly.

"What is your issue?" Dean asked.

"We need to write this letter and edit these photos together and we can't do that if you are watching television." Seth stated as Dean let out a sigh as he flipped the television back off as he scooted closer to Seth wrapping his arm around Seth to look onto the monitor on the laptop. Seth inserted the camera chip into the laptop to upload the pictures that they had just took not that long ago. Seth popped up the first image they took going through the numerous photos they took and Dean watched Seth do his thing on editing them because Dean didn't know a thing about computers or where to begin on editing these photos. "Which one do you like?" Seth asked as he looked over at Dean.

"Um…go through them again and I'll tell you when to stop…" Dean said as he scooted closer to view the images better as Seth clicked through and Dean told him when to stop when he saw an image that looked the best in his opinion.

"I liked this one too…" Seth said with a smile as he glanced over to Dean and looked back at the computer where Seth renamed it so he could find it easier later on.

"What about this letter thing?" Dean asked.

"I want to write a letter discussing what we did over the year."

"That is going to be short and simple letter." Dean said with a chuckle.

"How so?" Seth asked looking to Dean curiously.

"We worked, had sex, moved in together, and adopted a dog." Dean said with a chuckle as Seth playfully nudged Dean.

"We are not putting that in there…"

"You don't like my letter?"

"We have to extend it out some because people hate but love the long lengthy letters, it makes it more personal." Seth said as Dean tried to entertain himself as Seth continued doing what he was doing. "How many cards do we need?" Seth asked as Dean shrugged.

"I don't know." Dean said honestly.

"How many people do you want to send one to?"

"Well…five?" Dean asked unsure if that was too much, too little or right amount.

"Just five? I know you aren't close with your family Dean but there has to be more than just five."

"Alright let me think…um…make it fifteen?" Dean said unsure if he will even send out that many but if it were to make Seth happy then let it be.

"Sounds better…so we need to have 40 printed then." Seth said clicking whatever button he needed to push to get the photos or the cards printed. "Now this letter…" Seth said as he was able to open up a new word document and the sounds of the buttons on the keyboard being pushed to type out in the new document could be heard through the whole room. "Could you tell me how this sounds?" Seth asked as he looked at Dean and nudged him lightly to make sure Dean was still up and to make sure he didn't dose over for not doing anything. Dean listened to what Seth had written for the letter that was to be included in their holiday cards.

"Sounds good baby…I'm hungry, how about you?" Dean asked kissing at Seth's cheek and nuzzled his head against Seth's shoulder.

"I am hungry too, let me send these letters to the printer and I'll come help whip up some food." Seth said as Dean nodded as he got up heading to the kitchen to look over the very little food they had in the kitchen. He heard noises come from the printer knowing that Seth had sent the document to it to print when Seth entered the room with him a short time afterwards. "What are you thinking?" Seth asked.

"Maybe something simple, like sandwiches or something." Dean said with a shrug.

"Sounds good…" Seth said nodding as Dean reached for the bread, "You know what I was thinking about this morning in the shower?"

"For me to fuck you harder?" Dean asked curiously with a sly smirk.

"That too but I was thinking about charities and Toys for Tots, they had that bin at the mall yesterday with the marines standing guard collecting toys. Why don't we ever donate to these charities? Can't we go donate at least a few toys or go feed the homeless or something? It'll mean a lot to me and figured it would mean a lot to you too since we both had rough bringing ups too and could relate to these people." Seth began to rant on about how he wanted to give back this holiday and Dean couldn't help but to smile.

"I would love to baby…does that mean we have to go to the mall again?" Dean asked letting out a sigh as Seth smiled.

"Yes Dean, unfortunately." Seth said with a chuckle, "But I'm so happy you agree baby…"


	6. Chapter 6

Seth and Dean had entered the only toy store that the mall contained, this time of year there were a lot more people in this store than any other time during the year. This store contained a good combination of adults and children that were looking over all the different toys or playing with the toys.

"Oh good god…" Dean stuttered under his breath looking over how many people that were in this store as Seth rubbed his hand over Dean's back trying to calm him down and Seth knew how much Dean hated shopping much less in the crowded time of year like around these holidays. Seth slid his hand into Dean's hand interlacing their fingers.

"It'll be quick, I promise." Seth said as Dean looked to Seth letting out a sigh hoping that he was right as Seth led Dean into the crowded store. Seth was beelining to different spots grabbing numerous amount of toys before Seth dragged Dean to the check out lane where they waited in the long line to check out which they did. Dean and Seth walked out of the store as Seth dropped only half of the bag of toys into the bin. Dean and Seth began to walk away from the store with still a half of bag of toys.

"What is rest of the toys for?" Dean asked curiously as he stopped Seth turning Seth to look at him.

"For the homeless children we are going to feed tonight." Seth said as Dean looked at Seth curiously.

"Homeless children? Feeding tonight?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I signed us up to go feed the homeless tonight." Seth said.

"Do we need to make any food or how does this go?" Dean asked.

"No, they have food at the shelter that we help cook then we help serve it. I offered to bring toys and gifts. I figured we have tons of clothes and suits we don't wear anymore."

"You giving them hand me downs? What if I need that stuff?"

"When do you ever wear suits anymore besides at Mania? In which case you can buy a new one or rent it because it's only one day…these suits will help them when it comes to interviews. I was hoping to go buy a few more clothes for the females and other small things for the adults." Seth said.

"What do homeless people need?" Dean asked.

"Clothes, bare essentials…" Seth said as Dean sighed and he liked giving a helping hand but somewhat felt like this was going overboard.

"Wal Mart it is." Dean said with a smirk as they headed back to their car where Dean drove them to the nearest Wal Mart where they walked through both men and women clothing departments putting jackets, shirts, pants, socks and other cheap but yet essential clothing that they would think these homeless people would need before they headed to the bare essential aisles where they picked up deodorant, perfume/cologne, baby wipes, and other small essentials they think that they thought the people would need. They headed to the checkout where they paid for the numerous amount of items they were picking up hoping they had picked up enough for everyone tonight but neither of the two men knew exactly how many mouths they were feeding. Dean was given directions on how to get to this homeless shelter than Seth and him were going to be working at tonight. They headed inside with the numerous amount of bags that they hid aside until they had finished working in the kitchen. Dean wasn't much of a cook so he just stood at the stove stirring things as Seth did most of the cooking cooking. As things were finishing they took the things out to the line set up where they were going to be serving the food, it resembled much of a cafeteria line from grade school. Dean and Seth stood behind the carts to serve the multiple food items that were in front of them. The person that was running the shelter started to let the homeless people in to form a line allowing us to serve one by one food for them to eat tonight. They had seen multiple families in there, more children than they thought they would see and it had broken their hearts seeing so many people in there and worse seeing children ranging from pre-teens to 3 year olds which was worse. After dinner was fully served, Dean and Seth made their own plate then separated to sit at different tables trying to make rounds to get to know these people better, their situations or how they got here. Hearing the different stories made things worse as to how they got to the absolute bottom. Before the both of them left, they handed out what they had bought earlier that day for these people hoping that it could brighten their days some. Dean and Seth walked out of the building where they could go home to sleep in their own bed where these people would have to stay the night here if there was enough room for them. It was a quiet ride home, neither man had anything to say because they didn't know what to say. When Dean pulled the car into the garage and put the car into park before shutting it off, both men just sat there. Dean looked to Seth with a slight smirk on his face.

"I love you Seth…thank you for tonight…it makes me feel humble."

"Humble? I feel guilt." Seth said as Dean reached out gripping Seth's hand.

"I feel that too Seth, but we can't help them any more than we already did…" Dean said as Seth sighed.

"I want to do more for those people Dean…some are just down on their luck."

"I know they are Seth but they will get a strike of good luck soon and they were fortunate enough to even get food tonight, and hey look they got a new wardrobe tonight. They now have suits and fresh new clothes to wear to interviews to make them look sharper and cleaner too. The kids have brand new toys to play with, none of which they had before. What's to say tonight wasn't a strike of good luck to some of them?" Dean asked as Seth sighed as he looked at Dean with a smirk.

"I guess you are right Dean…what more could we have done?" Seth asked.

"Exactly…we did what we could do." Dean said kissing the back of Seth's hand, "Come on baby, let's go lay down and get some sleep." Dean said with a smirk as Seth looked to Dean smirking and chuckling nodding.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up the next morning with Seth's head still resting on his chest and snuggling close to him. Dean let out a sigh, he had the perfect life and the perfect man to share it with. Dean began to brush his fingers through Seth's long locks and this was an odd morning that he was up before Seth but he knew Seth had troubles falling asleep the night before.

"Good morning." Seth finally spoke as Dean smiled.

"Good morning handsome." Dean said as Seth finally turned to look up at Dean, Dean broke the distance kissing Seth softly.

"What is on the agenda for today?" Seth asked curiously as he cuddled closer to Dean.

"I don't know, what do you want to do baby?" Dean asked holding Seth closer.

"I was hoping to go shopping again."

"Again? For what now?" Dean asked curiously.

"For presents…I need to buy for you, then family since we have to go to our in-law's parties, then we have that employee party coming up that we have to do secret Santa for and I was planning that white elephant party later this month with all of our friends." Seth explained as Dean sighed and figured now would be a good time to do so since it's still early in the month and hopefully the mall won't be too crowded.

"We could go shopping…" Dean said with a smile, "Who do I have for secret Santa again?" Dean asked as Seth chuckled and kissed at Dean's cheek.

"You got Renee, and I got Nattie." Seth said as Dean let out a sigh as he began to think about all the different gifts he had to pick up today, he knew it had to be a lot but he had to get it all done on one trip because he didn't want to make a second trip but there was always online but he wasn't sure what he was going to find online much less what he would find in the stores at the mall.

"We should get going before it gets too crowded." Dean stated as he broke from Seth's grip going to get dressed in something comfortable as did Seth before they headed to the mall. "When do you want to meet up?" Dean asked as he looked at his watch.

"Noon at the food court, eat lunch and go from there?" Seth asked as Dean nodded.

"Sounds good, I'll go this way and you can go that way and let's hope our paths don't cross." Dean said as Seth smiled and nodded. Dean and Seth had walked through multiple stores browsing and neither really bought much because they didn't know what the other half of the mall contained so both didn't want to buy something yet and find something better. It came to noon when both men had only one or two bags in their hands when they met back up at noon to enjoy lunch together.

"You didn't find much either?" Seth asked as he slid into the seat across from Dean was currently sitting.

"Eh, I found quite a few things but wanted to wait to see what rest of the mall had before I committed to something. What about yourself?"

"The same. So, let's get some grub and get back at it. What are you feeling?" Seth asked as he browsed over the different choices that the mall's food court held for them to choose from.

"I'm thinking the hot dog on a stick." Dean said as Seth smiled and chuckled, "Quit being perverted." Dean said with a chuckle as Seth chuckled again.

"I'm going to go get one too." Seth said as he followed Dean to the restaurant where Dean purchased their meals before they headed back to the table they were just sitting at enjoying the meal that was just purchased. After stuffing the food into their mouths amongst chit chats about what they were planning to purchase for their in-laws and/or giving the other advice about what certain people would like or won't like. After they finished and finished up their conversation, Dean and Seth took care of their trash before hitting the stores again. They had stayed in the mall until the doors were to close for the day and by that time they had each had multiple bags in their hands along with being able to get a gift for every person on their list. They loaded up the trunk with the numerous amounts of bags hoping that they remember whose bag is whose when they returned home.

"We bought a lot today." Dean said as he stared into the trunk and held the trunk door open when they arrived home.

"Tis the season for giving." Seth responded as Dean sighed as he knew Seth was right but Dean didn't understand why go into overdraft buying this many gifts but if it made others happy and it was that season, even though people acted the rudest this time of year in his opinion. "I'm pooped, I'll get to wrapping these on another day." Seth said as he put his bags down aside besides one or two of them.

"Are those mine?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Maybe so no peaking…stay here so I can go hide them somewhere where I know you won't look for them." Seth said as Dean smiled wider as he thought it was so cute as Dean nodded as he walked further into the living room with all the bags that contained gifts for others as Seth went to hide the so many gifts he bought for Dean. Seth returned shortly and plopped onto the couch beside me. "Your time to hide gifts." Seth said as Dean smirked and nodded. He leant in kissing at Seth's head before he headed to the spot he uses every year slipping the three gifts he had purchased Seth into the spot. Dean returned seeing Seth fidgeting with a log in the fireplace as Dean smirked as he walked over helping Seth out. "We need more logs." Seth said as he looked across at Dean.

"Yes we do, but this will work great for tonight though but I don't think I'll be enjoying it much because I think I'm going to go to bed." Dean stated as Seth sighed and nodded.

"Maybe I shouldn't light it, another night though because I'm pretty exhausted myself."

"Come cuddle with me handsome." Dean said with a sly smirk as Seth melted every time Dean gave him that look and/or called him something cute like handsome. Dean stood up offering his hand to Seth to help him out which Seth obliged. Dean led Seth back to the bedroom where both stripped to their boxers before getting comfortable in their huge bed cuddled up against each other's embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

**~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

"Why are we back here again?" Dean asked as he sat in the passenger seat of the car this time around staring at the mall in front of them as Seth was going up and down every parking lot aisle trying to find an empty spot.

"So we can sit on Santa's lap." Seth said as Dean tried to hold back a chuckle when he heard the answer.

"You are joking right?" Dean asked as Seth glanced to Dean unsure if he was seriously asked if Seth was joking about this.

"No, why would I joke about this?" Seth asked as he saw someone with their brakes on waiting to come out as Seth got excited that he finally found a spot. Seth turned the car's blinker on to signal that he claimed that soon to be empty spot.

"Why do we need to sit on Santa's lap? Aren't we kind of old for that anyway?" Dean asked curiously figuring right now would be the right time to have this conversation since they were waiting for the car to back out of the parking spot.

"Yes we are kind of old but I thought it would be cute little novelty we can keep, put into photo albums or into an ornament or something for keepsakes." Seth said as he bit at his bottom lip trying to pull into the small spot and Dean stared straight forward watching Seth work his driving skill to park. "Plus, this is our first Christmas together." Seth added as he shifted the car into park before shutting the engine off.

"What do you mean? We were together last Christmas." Dean asked confused by the statement.

"Yes we were but now we are a serious couple Seth, last Christmas was just another day for us and hadn't expressed our feelings for each other yet." Seth said as Dean tried to remember last Christmas, Seth was right about them not being an item yet. Seth and Dean were really close friends, Dean had feelings for Seth and vice versa but both were afraid to express their feelings until Roman kind of pushed it out of them, but that wasn't until the New Year's party. Seth was his New Year's kiss. Seth pushed his car door open as Dean did the same meeting Seth on his side where he gripped Seth's hand heading back into the madness of the mall to find this Santa dude and display to get this done and over with. They jumped in line that was filled with children with their parents then there was Seth and Dean that were the only adults without children in line. "Thank you for doing this with me." Seth said as he stood in front of Dean interlacing his fingers with Dean's on both hands.

"Anything for my baby." Dean said with a smile as he tugged at Seth's hands pulling him closer to Dean's embrace, close enough where Dean could kiss Seth soft and passionately getting Seth to let out a soft moan.

"Don't do that Dean…you know what effect that has on me." Seth said as Dean smiled evilly as he kissed Seth again just like that getting Seth to moan again. "Dean, stop it!" Seth said as sternly as he could, "I'm wearing my skinny jeans and I won't be able to hide it." Seth whispered as Dean smirked and chuckled.

"Sorry baby boy…" Dean said as he let go of Seth's hand slipping his arms around Seth's waist holding Seth close to his frame and felt Seth rub against the slight bulge that was forming in his pants that Dean was trying to control. Seth felt the bulge rub against his pelvis moaning trying to control himself so he won't continue getting harder than he already was knowing it will become even more visible.

"We need to stop." Seth breathed.

"I stopped Seth." Dean whispered, "I just want to hold you." Dean said as Seth nodded biting at his bottom lip as the line took longer than he had hoped trying to control his horniness that Dean wasn't help any. When it had became Dean and Seth's turn they made their way up to the elder man that was decked out in a rented Santa suit for the day or so for the sake of the pictures. Dean and Seth each claimed a knee to sit on for the sake of the picture.

"Were you two good boys or naughty boys this year?" The man dressed as Santa asked as Seth glared to Dean knowing that Dean should answer naughty for doing the things that he does and can cause Seth and his body to react the way it does but yet Dean was such a good boy for Seth, Seth hadn't felt this way before with anyone.

"We've been good this year…" Dean answered as he glanced to Seth who seemed to be zoned out thinking about them. Dean and Seth looked at the camera to get their pictures that were snapped of the two grown men on the bearded man's lap before Dean and Seth got up to let another child live the excitement of meeting Santa but before heading out of the display each man were handed a candy cane from the man playing Santa. They walked around to where the buying kiosk was as they went through this huge pitch of sales packages, Dean let Seth do the negotiating and choosing of what package to get or what not since it meant more to Seth than Dean. After the pictures printed and they got all that they needed from the kiosk they headed to their car to head home for rest of the night. When they slid into the car, Seth leant over the median that was between the two front seats roughly kissing Dean getting Dean to moan this time around.

"Fuck Dean, I can't wait until we get home…I want you to fuck me so hard." Seth groaned as Dean smirked.

"Get us home then sexy." Dean said with a smirk as Seth put the car into reverse and sped them home. Dean could tell that Seth was anxious and needed to be fucked hard which made Dean want to take his sweet time in making sweet love to Seth. When Seth pulled in his car into the garage beside Dean's, he quickly shifted the car into park and shut the garage door before he left the printed photos in the back seat as he climbed out of the driver's seat meeting Dean at the front of the car heading towards the house entrance. Seth cupped Dean's face pulling him for another rough passionate kiss as Dean's hands gripped at Seth's hips trying to hold him close feeling the blatant bulge in Seth's skinny jeans. Dean's hands roamed down to the jean covered ass gripping the perfect round globes of Seth's ass pulling Seth closer to him.

"Shit…Dean…inside now." Seth moaned out in a soft voice as Dean smiled as Seth broke the embrace hurrying inside the house with Dean following behind him and along the way Seth was stripping from his clothes as Dean began to do the same, Dean truly wanted to strip Seth himself but Seth hated waiting. Dean leant against the door frame watching as Seth sat on the edge of the bed spreading his legs and leant back to rest onto his elbows on the bed staring at Dean seductively. "Fuck me Dean…I need to feel that thick cock in me…" Seth moaned out as Dean smirked as he began to break the distance walking closer to Seth as he knelt down between Seth's legs moving them over his shoulders as Dean separated Seth's butt cheeks the best he could flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud. "DEAN!" Seth cried out as his head fell back from pleasure as Dean continued flicking his tongue over the sensitive area then circling the area with his tongue before he stopped only to suck at a couple of his fingers before slipping one into Seth. Dean looked up at Seth seeing his hands grip at the sheets beside him, biting at his bottom lip breathing heavily enjoying it. Dean leant in some wrapping his lips around Seth's aching cock that was leaking pre-cum already. "Oh god…fuck…D-Dean…" Seth stuttered out between pants as Dean added a second finger that was pumping in and out of Seth. Now with the second finger Dean began to scissor the fingers to spread Seth enough to accommodate for his cock as he began to bob his head along Seth's long hard cock. "Uh…shit…Jesus…." Seth whimpered out from pleasure and sensations that Dean was causing. Dean added a third finger to Seth's stretched hole as he slid his mouth off Seth's cock with a loud pop. Dean stood up with a slight arch in his back to keep his fingers continuing to pump in and out of Seth as he moved to reach for the top drawer of the nightstand pulling out the lube that he flipped the cap on squirting some onto his throbbing hard cock and began to stroke his cock with his free hand moaning. Seth stared up at Dean with begging eyes, "Uh…Dean…shit…you're so hot…I…I wanted to…blow you…" Seth moaned out as Dean smirked as he leant in kissing Seth roughly pulling his fingers out of Seth during that time capturing Seth's whimper into Dean's lips.

"Next time…" Dean said softly as he kissed Seth again as he roughly thrusted into Seth with one swift motion of his hips. Seth cried out into Dean's lips and Dean moved his lips to Seth's neck starting to make his mark on Seth's neck as Seth wrapped his legs around Dean's hips.

"M-M-Move." Seth stuttered as Dean took that as a cue to begin to slowly rock his hips against Seth's, it was a normal Dean slow because Dean never ever goes that slow but Seth thrusted his hips up against Dean trying to get Dean to take the hint to move faster. "D-D-Dean…please…faster…harder…" Seth begged as Dean smiled against the skin of Seth's neck as he then began to really pound into Seth the way he knew Seth and himself wanted.

"Like that? You little cock whore…you like when I pound my cock into you hard and fast…" Dean whispered right outside Seth's ear. Seth moaned as Dean continued thrusting his hips into Seth hard and fast, hearing Seth moan making Dean thrust harder into him and pushing Dean closer to cumming.

"Fuck….Dean…" Seth moaned as he moved a hand to his cock stroking it to the pace of Dean's thrusts. Dean stared down at Seth now that he was done leaving the clear hickey on his neck watching as Seth stroked his cock and his face contorting from pleasure. "Oh god…uh…oh god…D-D-Dean…" Seth moaned with his eyes clenched shut from all the pleasure.

"Open your eyes handsome, I want to look into your beautiful hazels when I fuck you into your high and cum all over those chiseled abs you have…" Dean grunted out as Seth opened his eyes staring up at Dean making eye contact making things even more intense and pleasurable.

"D-D-Dean…I'm….I'm…going…"

"Cum…fuck Seth…" Dean moaned biting at his bottom lip trying to hold his hold on to every last bit not to cum into Seth right now.

"S-Shit…uh…oh god…DEAN!" Seth cried out when Dean watched pure pleasure come over Seth's face as his cock began to squirt his cum out over his chest and some landing on his hand as Dean smiled to himself as he continued pounding into Seth.

"F-F-Fuck…Seth!" Dean cried out thrusting into Seth one last time shooting his cum deep into Seth. Dean slid out of Seth trying to catch his breath as he flopped onto the bed beside Seth staring up at the ceiling until he felt Seth's hand resting on his cheek turning him to look at Seth. Seth captured Dean's lips in a soft sensual kiss getting both men to smile.

"I love you." Seth whispered staring deep into Dean's eyes.

"I love you Seth." Dean whispered as he kissed Seth again.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean woke up and sat up in the empty bed stretching his arms, he knew that it was a good night of sleep because he had to stretch when he woke up. He slid out of the bed heading to the living room, yet again there sat Seth in the corner near the tree with something in his lap and one wrapped item under the tree.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked scratching at the back of his head curiously but he knew exactly what Seth was doing as Seth turned to look at Dean and Seth had this bow stuck in his hair along with strips of tape on his fingers and Dean let out a chuckle.

"Nothing." Seth said as Dean chuckled again.

"You sure? You look like a hot mess right now, you need help wrapping those things?" Dean asked as Seth shook his head no as Dean smirked as he rolled his eyes heading into the kitchen making himself a bowl of cereal letting Seth finish up wrapping whatever it was he was wrapping. Seth walked into the kitchen with that bow still in his hair but the tape was no longer on his fingers as Dean smirked. "You have a little something." Dean said nodding to his head as Seth tried to look up at the bow but Seth was obviously confused as Dean set the bowl down walking over resting a hand on Seth's head trying to gently but firmly hold Seth's hair down as he tried not to hurt the man as he pulled the bow out of Seth's hair unsure if it would hurt considering that the bow was sticky and it was caught in Seth's hair.

"I was trying to wrap your gifts while you were sleeping." Seth answered sheepishly as Dean smirked.

"I kind of ruined it huh?"

"Yeah…you jerk." Seth said getting them both to chuckle as Dean set his bowl and spoon into the sink to wash later.

"Well I got some gifts to wrap, shall we get to wrapping?" Dean asked as Seth nodded repeatedly as he led the way. Dean and Seth went to retrieve the presents that they bought not that long ago and returned to the living room where they both sat onto the carpeted floor in the living room. "Where's Patches?" Dean asked not wanting to start wrapping the presents he just pulled out.

"I let him outside, he has his sweater on and it's not too cold outside right now." Seth answered as Dean nodded as he glanced at the six rolls of wrapping paper that they had. Seth and Dean both reached for the same one, Dean glanced to Seth who blushed sheepishly as Dean let go of the roll and grabbed a different one. Dean and Seth went through the different steps repeatedly to wrap each one of the gifts that they had purchased and helped the other out when it was needed. Dean and Seth stood in front of the tree that now had multiple gifts that were wrapped under it smirking. "Now it officially looks and feels like Christmas, it's just going to suck when we give those gifts to the rightful owners because under our tree will look empty." Seth said with a slight pout as Dean kissed Seth's cheek.

"It won't matter, we have the best gifts around and that is each other." Dean whispered into Seth's ear as he tightened his grip around Seth's waist to hold him tight to his embrace.

"You're right but I just remember growing up, there was always an abundance of presents under the tree. It started out with one or two and got to be more and more as it grew closer to Christmas."

"But I thought you believed in Santa? How could the presents be under the tree if Santa hadn't came?" Dean asked curiously.

"The presents under the tree would be from my parents or siblings or extended family then come Christmas morning there would be even more under the tree that 'Santa' would leave." Seth explained as he did air quotes around Santa. "What about you?" Seth asked as he looked over his shoulder at Dean.

"Uh, there was never really gifts under the tree if we even had a tree. Christmas wasn't really a big deal in my house growing up." Dean said honestly as Seth pouted again as he looked at the Christmas tree in front of him.

"Christmas always meant hope and faith and that the impossible could always happen…" Seth said as he reached out gripping at the one ornament rubbing his thumb over it. Dean kissed at Seth's neck nuzzling his face up against the curve of Seth's neck. "And now…you will always have a great Christmas, hope and faith will be reinstalled in you that miracles could happen…" Seth said as he eyed Dean as Dean wasn't so hopeful that could happen but Seth seemed to believe that it could happen.

"It could happen handsome…" Dean said kissing at his neck.

"It will happen…" Seth said confidently getting Dean to smile slightly.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean leant against the door to the bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom.

"You look great Seth, it's just a tree lighting ceremony." Dean said as Seth was checking out the outfit he was wearing in the mirror as Seth turned to look at Dean.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked as Dean looked Seth over who was wearing a pair of jeans, a pair of black dress shoes with a navy blue long sleeve shirt.

"Yes Seth, look at what I am wearing." Dean said as Seth looked Dean over who was wearing a grey shirt with his leather jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Alright…I guess I'm ready to go." Seth said as he headed towards Dean who wrapped an arm around Seth's shoulders leading Dean out to the car where Dean opened the passenger side door for Seth before he walked around letting himself into the driver's seat and drove them to this tree lighting ceremony Seth found out about. Dean had never been to one and Seth hadn't either so neither of them knew what to expect besides a tree being lit but it was something Christmas related that the both of them can do and it was a community thing, they wanted to get more involved in the local events around town. Dean pulled into the parking lot of where the tree lighting was to take place and a lot of the lot was blocked off so Dean was cursing under his breath trying to figure out where to go and where they could park for this thing. Dean finally found a spot before they climbed out of the car heading towards the crowd of people.

"We could have waited and got a picture took with Santa here." Dean said noticing the man dressed as Santa sitting in a chair for children to sit on as Dean slid his hand into Seth's to connect the two of them as they slowly walking around the blocked off area grabbing some hot cider and cookies to munch on as they went over petting the reindeer or fake reindeer that they had when the mayor stood up at the podium doing a speech before him along with a few other councilmen did like a red ribbon cutting they would do for a store opening but they plugged in the lights for the tree behind them.

"Wow." Seth said staring up at the tree as Dean smirked as he glanced to the man that was standing beside him then back up at the tree. After the tree was now lit, different groups around the community, like girl scout troops etc., got up and sung Christmas carols as people listened or joined in with them. When the whole ceremony came to an end, Seth and Dean grabbed another cup of cider before heading to the car where they drove back home.

"That was a cute little ceremony…I would do it again." Dean said breaking the silence in the car glancing to Seth and reached over grabbing Seth's hand pulling it to his lap gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Seth's hand.

"Me too, I'll add it to the calendar for next year baby." Seth said with a chuckle.

"We should do more of these small things because they are cute honestly."

"I think so too." Seth said.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean and Seth were in the sweats, Seth was pulling a sweater onto Patches as Dean was filling up the thermos with hot chocolate that he was brewing as Seth walking into the kitchen with Patches, which was on a leash.

"We are all ready to go. Do you know where to go?" Seth asked curiously as he leant against the counter as Dean glanced to Seth and nodded.

"Yeah, I know a few spots around here to hit." Dean said smirking as he tightened the lid on the thermos before picking it up off the counter following behind Seth to the garage where Seth climbed in before helping Patches into the car. Dean climbed into the drivers seat and handed Seth the thermos to Seth who rested it between his legs as Dean drove to the first of many streets he knew would be decked out and the locals call it 'candy cane lane.' Dean drove to said street and began to slowly drive along the street that other cars were driving along as well getting some traffic. Patches was sticking his head out the window trying to smell the pedestrians that were walking the sidewalk viewing the lights.

"They're so pretty…" Seth said as he continued to look at the lights as Dean was focusing more on driving so he won't hit the car in front of him than the lights but Dean didn't care more. "Do you know of anymore places?" Seth asked curiously as they had got to the end of that street as Dean nodded heading to the second of the few many places that he knew off and he saved the best for last. When they had went to every spot on Dean's list besides the very last one, Dean drove to the last one in which he parallel parked along the side of the street. "Why are you parking?" Seth asked curiously.

"Just trust me, would you?" Dean asked as he unbuckled as he climbed out going to the trunk grabbing a blanket and a radio where Dean led Seth to a patch of grass in the park across from a specific house that had their lights flickering randomly. Dean unfolded the blanket and was able to flip it flat onto the grass before setting the radio down on one corner and sat down on the blanket, he leant back onto his hands that was planted behind him as Seth slowly sat down beside Dean leaning into Dean but his hand was still clenched onto Patches' leash and the thermos laid beside Seth. Dean reached for the radio turning it on and tuning it to the radio station watching the lights that were in tune to that specific station.

"Wow…I always wondered how they do it but it's always so amazing." Seth said in awe as Dean smirked and kissed the top of Seth's head. "You want some hot chocolate?" Seth asked as Dean nodded as Seth twisted the top mini cups off the thermos before pouring the contents into the cups for the two men as they sipped at the now warm contents watching the lights that were in time perfectly with any and every song that came through the radio. Dean could hear Seth softly whispering in a singing manner to each holiday song that played getting Dean to softly chuckle and smile to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean was pulling on his leather jacket as Seth was tying his shoes. Dean walked out of the closet smiling as he straitened his jacket.

"I have never been ice skating before." Dean said honestly as he leant against the door frame.

"Never?" Seth asked smiling as he stood up pulling a scarf around his neck and reached for his hat knowing it was going to be cold outside considering the time of year.

"Never." Dean reconfirmed as Seth smiled as he stood up walking over to Dean wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

"You'll do fine baby, you ever rollerblade?" Seth asked looking at Dean making their eyes meet.

"Once when I was younger, nothing recently." Dean said with a shrug.

"I'll be there to protect you and help you around." Seth said.

"I just don't want to do a complete wipe out and be one of those hockey players that is on that video game floating around on the ice." Dean said with a chuckle.

"I promise you won't." Seth said kissing Dean's cheek, "Come on baby, lets get there before it gets too crowded." Seth said as he grabbed Dean's hand leading him out of the house happily and Seth was too excited about going ice skating. Seth parked the car since he knew where this place was, he climbed out meeting Dean in front of the car where Dean slid his hand into Seth's hand as they walked towards the ice rink that wasn't all that crowded. "Um…do we want 30 minutes, a hour, or more?" Seth asked curiously as Dean and Seth looked over the times that they could pay for and Dean wasn't sure what was best.

"Why not a hour, that way it'll give you time to teach me this nonsense and for me to actually enjoy it." Dean explained as Seth nodded as they stepped up paying for their two hour skating slot along with their rentals. Dean and Seth walked over to the bench that wasn't in use where they both pulled on the rented ice skates. Seth easily stood up and reached out for the wall to help balance himself. Dean stared up at Seth unsure about this, "Are you sure that these can hold me?" Dean asked looking down at his skates then back up at Seth.

"If they can hold me, they can hold you." Seth said as Seth stuck his hand out to help Dean to his feet which Dean let out a sigh in which he gladly took Seth's hand slowly standing to his feet as he tried to keep his balance on the two blades as he reached out grabbing the wall. "Here it is harder than on the ice, I promise." Seth said as Dean sighed hoping Seth was right as he held onto the wall the whole way to the entrance onto the ice. Seth stepped onto the ice hanging onto the wall still as Dean clutched the wall as he climbed onto the ice behind Seth feeling his blades slipping and sliding and Dean just tried not to fall. "I got you." Seth said as he wrapped an arm around Dean helping to hold him up as Dean slowly let go of the wall. "There you go, slowly glide." Seth said as he began to instruct Dean on how ice skate and Dean was slowly feeling more confident in ice skating. After two additional laps, Seth was able to remove his arm from around Dean's waist and their hands connected as they began to skate around the rink holding the hands, exchanging conversations and laughter, just enjoying themselves as they ice skated on the ring. Dean was surprised that he could have so much fun ice skating but he was enjoying himself none the less. When their hour was up, they made their way back to that bench where they slid the skates off their feet replacing the skates with their shoes. "I can really go for some hot chocolate right about now." Seth said as Dean smiled.

"We'll get some when we get home." Dean said.

"With marshmallows?"

"With marshmallows." Dean said with a smile and chuckle as Dean held Seth's hand all the way back to the car in which Dean drove them home.


	13. Chapter 13

**~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

"Why do we have to wear suits?" Dean yelled out from the bathroom as he was looking in the mirror trying to adjust his tie. Dean hated dressing up but knew that he needed to dress up for this event amongst having to wear something just as nice for when he goes to his in-law's.

"Because it is work, we have to be professional and wear suits to things like this." Seth yelled as he began to get closer and walked into the room tying his tie. "You look so handsome in that suit, I can't wait to get you out of it later." Seth said seductively as he walked closer wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and kissed at Dean's neck getting Dean to moan.

"When will it be later?" Dean asked as he turned to look over his shoulder at Seth.

"Party ends at 10 so we will be home before midnight."

"Then I can have my way with you?" Dean asked curiously.

"Absolutely…I would say now but I know if I got you out of that suit there would be no way to get you back into that suit." Seth said with a chuckle as Dean smiled.

"Damn right." Dean said with a chuckle as he grabbed one of Seth's hands pulling them up kissing the back of Seth's hand. "Let's get going so the sooner we get this done the sooner I can get out of this." Dean said as Seth nodded as they both slid their dress shoes on before they headed out of the house to the banquet hall that WWE was holding their annual Christmas party at this year. Dean parked the car seeing Roman walking towards the front carrying his daughter and his wife holding onto his arm as Dean sighed as he looked to Seth. "Let's do this." Dean said as he shut the car off and climbed out to meet Seth at the trunk of the car where Dean grabbed Seth's hand holding his hand tightly as they walked towards the entrance and were let into the banquet hall seeing whoever was there already where they said their hello's and exchanging hugs and/or friendly cheek kisses (mostly to Nattie) as they were socializing and walking around the room finding their table that they were going to be sharing with a couple other talents and their guests. Dean slid into the seat that was claimed as his as Seth slid into the seat next to him, they were just thankful that WWE had let them sit next to each other this time around, they figured after Darren had came out as gay they were able to openly come out about their relationship together and hoped that it wouldn't affect anything and it didn't, it was just a constant battle to let them be put together at these type of events. Dean reached over grabbing Seth's hand pulling it into his lap holding onto it as his thumb rubbed over the back of Seth's hand soothingly as they were chatting up their co-workers that were at the table with them. As they were chatting it up, food was served to them as they continued to eat and talk throughout the night when Hunter got into the front of the room making a speech about how well the year was for WWE and how we all did a fantastic job then it was raffle time for all the gifts that were wrapped under the displayed tree. Everyone pulled out their raffle tickets in which they were handed as they had entered the room as they were pulling out raffle tickets from the basket for selected gifts. Seth's raffle ticket got called first from their table and he won a new digital camera, which he thoroughly enjoyed and he was going on about how he hated how he got this camera now after they had already took their Christmas card pictures. Dean and a couple others from their table didn't win anything, it was a half half type deal with their table as to winning or losing. After the raffle was done, they tried to get people involved with games but not a lot of people were participating in the games, Dean preferred to sit back and watch the people involved with the games but Seth didn't mind playing along but Seth just loved the holiday season and playing along. The party began to dwindle down, Dean stood up from the table leading Seth out to their car where Dean drove them home as he was loosening up his tie because he was tired of the constraint of it. Seth's hand was resting on Dean's thigh and his hand gently rubbing up and down the thigh.

"I can't wait until we get home." Seth said as Dean looked over seeing Seth biting at his bottom lip getting Dean to drive a little bit faster. Dean pulled into their driveway, he hurriedly parked the car and climbed out locking the car behind him as he led Seth inside the house. "Fuck Dean….you are really anxious about this." Seth said as Seth kicked the door shut behind him and leant back against the door as Dean pressed up against Dean's body with his hands resting on Seth's hips before he leant in kissing Seth roughly.

"I can't help it…those pants fit your body so well…and that ass…" Dean groaned as he then tugged at his tie. "You trust me?" Dean asked curiously softly as he kissed Seth gently getting Seth moan against his lips.

"Y-Y-Yea….what do you have…in mind?" Seth asked as Dean smirked.

"Follow me." Dean led Seth to the bedroom where Seth was already unbuttoning his shirt and tugging the shirt out of his pants. Dean turned around when he reached the bed turning to see Seth's shirt already pulled open. "MMM…" Dean moaned as he stepped forward gripping the jacket Seth was wearing pushing it off of Seth's body then removed the white shirt.

"The tie." Seth whispered.

"We need it…lay down sexy." Dean said nodding towards the bed as Seth's eyebrow arched curiously as to what Dean had in mind as Seth climbed onto the bed trying his best to tease Dean as much as possible whilst doing so. Seth laid down on his back as Dean slowly climbed onto the bed straddling Seth's waist as he grabbed the tie that Seth was wearing tying it around one of Seth's wrists then tied the other end to the bed post as he was glancing down to Seth who was watching Dean's every move getting Seth to slightly moan. "Tell me if it's too tight." Dean said as Seth tugged at it and shook his head no as Dean repeated it on the other hand getting Seth to be completely restraint to the bed. "You okay?" Dean asked as he looked down at Seth meeting his brown eyes.

"Yeah…" Seth said as Dean smiled as he leant down kissing Seth roughly, Dean was happy that Seth was going along with this and Dean liked it like this only sometimes. Dean's hands roaming over Seth's exposed upper body getting Seth to moan against Dean's lips. Dean began to kiss to Seth's neck where he began to kiss, suck and gently bite against the sensitive skin making sure he left a visible mark to claim Seth as his. Dean began to kiss down Seth's chest making sure he paid particular attention to Seth's nipples before he began to kiss down to the hem of the dress pants hearing Seth moan and he bucked his hips as Dean looked up at Seth knowing Seth was anticipating this as Dean gave it one last kiss before his hand began to undo his pants slowly tugging the fabric down Seth's long legs and tossed the fabric aside. Dean looked up Seth's body seeing his erection through the thinness of his boxer briefs. Dean moaned as Seth did just the same thing as Dean crawled back up Seth's body to his waist where Dean gripped onto the hem of Seth's boxer briefs tugging them down letting his hard cock be exposed getting Dean to moan as he tossed the fabric aside as he climbed back up Seth's body where Dean dipped down kissing at Seth's inner thighs slowly kissing around the one spot Seth wanted to feel Dean's lips most. Dean gently kissed the tip of Seth's cock before he let Seth's cock separate his lips as Dean slid more and more of Seth's cock into his mouth where he sucked on Seth's cock and bobbed his head along Seth's long cock hearing Seth hiss and moan above him. Dean looked up at Seth meeting eye contact intensifying the sensations. "Uh…oh god…D-Dean…" Seth moaned as Dean bobbed his head more rapidly along Seth's cock. "D-Dean…I…I don't…I don't want…to cum…" Seth whined out as Dean's fingers dug deeper into Seth's thighs as he bobbed his head faster along the length sucking him even more if that was possible as Seth moaned and his hips bucking up against Dean's lips as he felt himself becoming closer to the edge that Dean was trying to push him over. Dean could tell Seth's orgasm was closing closer and closer, Dean waited until the last second before he slid his mouth off Seth's now aching cock, Dean licked his lips as he looked down at Seth who was panting already with sweat on his bow. Dean ran his hand between Seth's legs nudging Seth's butt cheeks to spread open some pushing one finger into Seth's anticipating hole. "Oh god!" Seth cried out as he arched off the bed and Dean looked up seeing Seth tugging at the ties wanting to be loose as Dean wiggled his finger aside until he arched the finger when he heard Seth cry out again knowing that was right where the bundle of nerves were when Dean pulled his finger out pushing two into Seth this time around and making sure arching his fingers just enough to brush against that area again. "Uh…Dean…fuck….you're killing…" Seth moaned as Dean smirked seductively as he continued fingering Seth and making sure he was scissoring his fingers to spread Seth to accommodate his size. Dean's free hand was working at undoing his pants tugging them down as much as he could. Dean slid the two fingers out of Seth's now stretched hole and Dean sucked the two fingers before he slid off the bed pushing the fabric of his pants and his boxers down his legs that would cloud around his ankles in which Dean stepped out of the fabric kicking them aside before he climbed back onto the bed grasping at Seth's two legs lifting them up to rest them on his hips. Dean positioned his cock against Seth's entrance hearing Seth moan.

"You ready?" Dean asked as Seth nodded letting out a soft moan in agreeance as Dean smirked as he slowly pushed into Seth until he was fully into Seth hearing Seth moan with every inch that Dean pushed in. Dean watch as Seth's face contorted between pain and pleasure from the sensations. Dean stayed still until Seth gave him the verbal cue to move, Dean was trying to get used to the tightness that surrounded his cock.

"M-Move…please…" Seth groaned as Dean did just that without being told twice. Dean pulled out slowly only to push back in slowly, he took things slow at first then began to work the pace to a faster pace. "Uh…oh god…D-Dean…please…touch me…"

"If..If I touch you…you'll cum and I…don't want that." Dean breathed out between pants as he pounded Seth harder and rougher. Seth moaned knowing that Dean was right as Dean continued pounding into Seth, Dean knew that Seth was close again due to how tight Seth was becoming around his cock. "You…want to cum?" Dean asked as he continued pound into Seth, the tightness around his cock making him closer to his orgasm.

"P-P-Please…D-Dean…" Seth moaned as Dean continued pounding into Seth, "Make…make me cum…" Seth groaned as he was tugging more and more at the ties that were keeping his hands held above his head. Dean continued bucking his hips up into Seth getting Seth to whimper. Dean roamed his hand up Seth's thigh to Seth's cock where Dean began to stroke Seth's cock in tune to his thrusts. "Uh…oh god…DEAN!" Seth cried out when cum began to squirt out of Seth's cock landing on his chest and some of it landing on Dean's chest and hand. Dean began to moan as he began to thrust harder into Seth feeling himself get closer.

"Seth!" Dean cried out in a low growl as his cum squirted into Seth, both of them were panting trying to catch their breaths. "That…was amazing…" Dean panted as he slowly slid out of Seth and crawled up the bed undoing the ties that were attaching Seth's hands to the bed posts before Dean fell onto the bed next to Seth where he licked Seth's cum off of his hands.

"I…I need to go…clean up." Seth panted as he looked down at his chest.

"I got it." Dean said as he kissed Seth gently as he got up walking into the bathroom getting a wet wash cloth walking out wiping the cum off of Seth's chest before he wiped off the very little that was on his chest before he joined Seth back on the bed. Seth scooted closer to Dean, Dean wrapped his arms around Seth holding him tight to him as Seth's head leant against the curve of Dean's neck feeling Seth gently kiss at his skin. "I love you." Dean whispered.

"I love you too." Seth said softly in a sigh as he felt Seth scoot closer to him, Dean reached down pulling the comforter over the two of their naked bodies getting them to warm up since they were now cooling down some and realizing how cold it was.


	14. Chapter 14

Seth's eyes began to flutter open and he sat up stretching before he looked over at the alarm clock seeing what time it was. Seth looked over at Dean who was laying down beside him who was still slumbering, Seth smiled because he thought Dean was such a cute sleeper as Seth got up slithering out of the bed going out to the living room where he put food down to feed the dog as he started the pot of coffee. As Seth stood there waiting for the coffee to brew, he stared out the window seeing that it had snowed overnight getting excited. Seth ran back to the bedroom shaking Dean awake making Dean grumpy.

"What?! What is the issue Seth?!" Dean asked grumpily.

"It snowed." Seth exclaimed excitedly.

"What? You woke me up for that?" Dean asked causing Seth get sadden as Dean sighed, Seth began to walk out of the room like he had his tail between his legs. Dean slowly sat up and walked out of the room heading to the kitchen where Seth was. "Seth…I'm sorry, I was just…really tired…I'm up now though…you want to go play in the snow?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around Seth's waist hearing Seth sigh as he turned around.

"Aren't you tired?" Seth asked sarcastically as Dean smirked and chuckled.

"I'm up Seth, you started my coffee and I know for sure you are going to go play in that snow regardless." Dean said smirking.

"You're right…you going to join me?" Seth asked slyly smirking as Dean smirked.

"Count on it." Dean said leaning in kissing Seth gently, "Come on, let's go bundle up." Dean said nodding back towards the bedroom in which Seth excitedly ran back to the room in which they pulled on sweatpants and sweaters and other warm clothing heading outside to the white fluffy material that covered the ground floor.

"We should build a snowman!" Seth said excitedly as he jumped a little out of excitement as Dean smiled.

"Let's do it." Dean said as they both began to roll up balls of snow, Dean made the medium sized one that he picked up to put on top of Seth's bigger ball of snow. Seth rolled up a smaller sized ball to put on top of the medium one as Dean had went inside picking up things to use to make the snow man an official snow man. Dean returned with a hat and a carrot as Seth had already planted tree branches into the sides of the snowman for the arms as he returned with rocks that he began putting them on the face to make the eyes and smile. Dean put the carrot in the middle for the nose and then put the ball cap on top of the head. As Dean was trying to straighten the hat, Dean felt something hit the back of his head with a thump. He heard Seth chuckling, Dean rubbed his hand over the back of his head as he slowly looked over his shoulder at Seth who was laughing. "It's like that, is it Seth?" Dean asked as Seth nodded and chuckled as Dean bent down making a snowball and Seth smiled as he began to run as Dean threw the snowball getting Seth's back with it. Dean and Seth ran around trying to hide behind trees or bushes so they won't get hit with the snowball. It ended when Dean gripped Seth's waist pulling at him as they both fell to the ground side by side staring up at the sky and laying on the cold snow ground.

"I had fun today." Seth said smiling as he scooted closer to Dean's embrace so he could rest his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Me too. I'm just really cold and go for that coffee or any hot beverage." Dean said as he kissed the top of Seth's head.

"Me too…I guess we should head inside and warm up." Seth said with a sigh as he began to get up along with Dean as they both tried to dust the snow off their backs. "First, I want to get pictures of the snowman and us with the snowman before it melts." Seth said as Dean nodded as they did just that to remember it for times to come.


	15. Chapter 15

"Seth, come on, if we wait any longer then we are going to have to park miles away and be in the back and you are going to complain how you can't see." Dean yelled back to the master bedroom as Dean paced in front of the door waiting for Seth so they could leave for the parade today.

"I'm almost ready."

"You said that five minutes ago." Dean yelled back as he went and sat on the arm of the couch figuring he might as well sit down since it will be another fifteen minutes before Seth was even ready to go. Dean kept checking his watch to try to keep track of how long it takes for Seth to get ready and to make sure they weren't going to miss the whole thing. Seth finally came out twenty minutes later completely covered up for the cold as Dean tried not to chuckle at the sight but he was just happy that Seth was ready to go now. Dean let Seth lead the way out to the car where Dean drove up to where the Christmas parade was to take place tonight and the ideal spot to watch it from. Dean had to drive around the block a couple of times before he could find a parking spot and they walked rest of the way to where the route was trying to find a place where they weren't completely far away and were able to still see the parade without having to stand on their tip tops but they were fortunate they weren't kids and pretty tall men themselves. Seth stepped in front of Dean, Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's waist pulling him back to rest against Dean's solid frame waiting the however long until the parade was to start. Dean couldn't really care about the parade itself but he guess it could be fun. The parade began, it consisted of many floats with people Dean had no clue who was riding on them along with local high school bands and the very last float had Santa Claus on it when people that were walking in front of the float dressed as candy canes were literally handing out candy canes to whoever they could reach and the parade had came to an end sooner than it had begun and Dean let out a sigh as he saw the crowds dispersing to find their cars and Dean that the traffic of getting out of here was going to be busier than any given day at Disney World or leaving any of their live events but in the end it was worth it and knew that Seth had a good time tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

"What about this?" Dean asked walking out of the closet in the third outfit he had tried on wanting to look good for Seth's family since this was only the third time he has met them and was still in the impressions stage with them.

"Much better…how are you doing your hair?" Seth asked as Dean tried to look up at his hair.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Gel it back like we did in the Shield days." Seth said as Dean let out a low groan angrily that he had to do it as Dean went into the bathroom to do just that as he didn't understand why he had to do such upkeep to impress Seth's parents when all they were going to do was to eat a big meal that will make him feel like his pants are too tight along with exchanging gifts that were already packed in the trunk of the car. Dean gelled his hair back before he headed back out to the bedroom as Seth was pulling on his shoes and Dean let out a sigh.

"Like this?" Dean asked as Seth looked up at Dean nodding, "Just like that…looking sexy like always…I always liked this on you." Seth said as he smiled as Dean sighed.

"Of course you would, I thought you liked my messy hair."

"I do, I love everything on you." Seth said as he leant in kissing Dean gently, "Come on, we don't want to be late to the airport." Seth said as he led Dean out of the house where Dean drove the distance to the airport where they caught a flight to the airport to catch a flight to Iowa only to return in the morning so they didn't need much luggage to take with them so their luggage was mostly so they weren't so concerned. The flight wasn't that long so they weren't going to be late to dinner, fortunately Seth's brother was able to pick them up at the airport and give them a lift home. Dean and Seth sat together in the back seat, it was quite awkward as Seth reached over grabbing Dean's hand knowing Dean was nervous and Dean didn't know if the parents knew they were romantically involved or not, Dean knew Seth always told them that Dean didn't really have a family like theirs and he barely had a relationship with his mom which he never let Seth meet but Seth begged and begged to meet her and that would happen coming up soon.

"Did you tell them?" Dean whispered as Seth shook her head no as Dean knew tonight was going to be interesting so Seth looked down at their hands that were interlocked.

"My parents don't know, he knows." Seth said nodding towards his brother.

"So, am I a little secret you are hiding from your parents?" Dean asked as Seth shook his head no rapidly.

"Oh, no nothing like that Dean…just…telling them I have to be diligent and let them down easy." Seth said.

"But this season would be the best time to tell them bro." Seth's brother said piping in as Dean glanced up to the front then looked to Seth.

"I'll tell them before we leave in the morning, I promise." Seth said as Dean sighed hoping that Seth would because this meant a lot to Dean and hated that they had to hide their relationship considering they have been dating close to a year now. They pulled up to Seth's parents house that was going to be much nicer than Dean's mom's house but he hoped that it wouldn't change Seth's opinion on their relationship. Dean climbed out going to grab the bags with the presents into the house where Dean carried the luggage into the living room where he unzipped the suitcase pulling out the multiple presents they had brought with them. Dean moved the luggage aside in hopes to remember to it tomorrow, but he was sure that he could considering that they could put whatever presents that they get into that bag to carry home with them. "Mom, dad…" Seth yelled through the house when his mom and dad came out from the kitchen.

"Seth, welcome home baby." His mom said as she walked over pulling him for a hug then seeing her kissing his forehead then he gave his dad a hug.

"You guys remember Dean." Seth said as Dean stood there awkwardly waving slightly.

"Come here, give mom a hug." She said as Dean walked over giving her a small hug as he backed up shoving his hands into the pockets on his leather jacket.

"I hope that is an okay place to put all of the presents." Dean said nodding where he had put them.

"That is just fine." His mom said, "Let's move this into the dining room, dinner is almost ready." She said as they led the way into the dining room where Seth and Dean slid into seats right next to each other.

"You need any help mom?" Seth asked as she shook her head no as she was carrying out another dish.

"Just one more dish then we can say grace and get the dinner going." She said as she went to retrieve that last dish as she slid into the empty seat. Dean was looking around the table at the different members of Seth's family and their significant others. "You want to say grace?" His mom asked directed to Seth's father whom nodded and we all bowed our heads down closing eyes letting Seth's dad say grace before we all simultaneously said amen before we began dishing out food onto our plates to eat. Dean poked at his food looking around the table as they all caught up with each other, talking about what they are doing with their careers, children and/or announcing pregnancies, and other big things. Seth glanced to me reaching over grasping my hand and holding it rather tightly.

"Mom, dad…I have something to say…" Seth said as his siblings and their significant others went quiet as they knew what was to be said.

"What is that Seth?" His dad asked curiously as Seth looked to me then back between his parents.

"I'm…I'm gay…and Dean, he's…my boyfriend…" Seth said as Dean bit at his bottom lip as he nervously glanced between the two parents and debating on if he wanted to get one more bite of his food in before they could possibly be kicked out.

"Oh we know Seth…" Seth's mom said as both Dean and Seth looked at her with big eyes shocked that they knew.

"You know? How?!" Seth asked shocked as everyone laughed at them.

"The way you two look at each other, Dean has nothing but love in his eyes every time he looks at you and boy, every time you talk about him and look at him you can see the love oozing out of you." His mom explained.

"Well, that is out in the open then, shall we move to the living room for presents?" The father asked as we all nodded as Dean took one more bite before he joined the family in the living room. Dean sat down on the couch besides Seth's brother when Seth came over sitting on Dean's lap as Seth's sister volunteered to play Santa in which she handed out the presents to everyone and allowed us to take turns opening the presents to see what we were given. Dean was happy to see everyone liked what he had picked out for them, and Seth couldn't help but to smile as he leant in kissing Dean's forehead.

"I am sure you two are tired, why don't you two go get some rest? When is your flight tomorrow?" Seth's mom asked.

"We leave at 10 AM." Seth answered.

"Well, go sleep up." She said.

"Honey, they hadn't had dessert yet." Seth's father piped in as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll help mom." Seth said as he got off of Dean's lap going to help his mom serve out the pie. Seth took multiple trips into the living room with plates that held pie and Seth's dad worked on lighting up a fire. They watched the fire as it crackled and ate their pie as they continued to chatting about work and what else is new, just catching up which contained laughter and smiles. Dean loved that they accepted him as a part of the family, and that they can cherish moments like this, Dean just hated that they lived this far away from Seth's family. Dean's mom did live far away too but he knew that it wasn't going to be like this, his mom would accept Seth considering his mom was a lesbian so she would accept them being gay but growing up the way Dean had he knew that this type of family setting probably wouldn't be the same and hoped that it won't scare Seth away. "You okay?" Seth asked.

"Y-Yeah…just thinking." Dean said as Seth nodded as he leant in kissing Dean's forehead.

"Don't think too much." Seth whispered as Dean nodded.

"Why don't you two go to bed? We got your room up to date with a bigger bed so you two can fit." Seth's mom said as Seth smiled.

"Alright, good night everyone. See you all in the morning for breakfast." Seth said as he got up and Dean stood up as Seth led Dean to the bedroom where Seth and Dean climbed into the bed where they cuddled together and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean and Seth got up the next morning to enjoy breakfast with Seth's parents before they were dropped off at the airport flying back home.

"We need to stop at the store." Seth said.

"What? Again? Haven't we been to enough stores this month and done enough shopping?" Dean asked as he began to find the way out of the parking garage.

"We need groceries for the upcoming party we are having." Seth said as Dean let out a sigh as he let Seth deal with that as Dean paid the amount for the parking and drove to the local grocery store seeing how busy it was since it was ever so closer to the holiday.

"Gah, there is so many people here." Dean said as he found a spot and put the car into park before shutting the car off.

"What do you expect Dean? People need food." Seth said as he began to push the car door open and began to climb out as Dean sighed as he followed suit not sure what they needed and let Seth do all the planning as Dean grabbed the cart and pushed the car behind Seth as Seth was looking over all the different items. Dean was looking at all the different patrons trying his best to not hit the multiple carts that were in motion within the small aisles in the grocery market as Seth was putting multiple items into the cart as Dean was looking at each item that was put into the cart unsure why they needed any of the items as Dean followed Seth to the check out lane where they paid for all their food and took their now purchased food out to the car where they put the items into the trunk. Seth took the cart to the return lanes before he went back to the car where he climbed into the passenger seat where Dean drove the two of them home where they carried the bags into the house putting the groceries up before they began to unpack the presents that they had received from Seth's family.

"What do we have planned tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"Just baking up some food for our party the following day and relaxing." Seth said shrugging as he pushed a box of cupcake mix into the cupboard.

"You need my help?"

"Probably, but you will be helping me decorate because I know you aren't much of a baker." Seth said.

"I thought I would be a taste tester."

"I know you will be the first to volunteer for that." Seth said as they both chuckled as they put the plastic bags up in their cupboard with the other plastic bags before they changed into their pajamas and spent rest of the day cuddling in their own bed chatting.


	18. Chapter 18

**~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

"I'm cooking it with milk, not water…makes it richer and creamer…" Seth yelled out from the kitchen as Dean continued trying to get the fire log to light. Dean was used to lighters, but not the one with the longer tip on it like the one he was using. The pocket lighters people used for cigarettes and such, he got but not these household ones.

"Whatever you say Seth." Dean said as he wasn't sure what to think of milk being in their hot chocolate but Seth was in charge of it so he trusted Seth. Dean finally got the log lit before he pulled the curtains and made sure the chimney was open before he returned to his recliner. Dean sat down leaning back enjoying the view, you can see the fireplace and the Christmas tree with his bright lights shining, and with a slightest movement of your head you can see just the twinkle of snow layered on their backyard from how far the porch light could shine.

"Is it lit?" Seth yelled out.

"Yes Seth." Dean yelled back as Dean knew Seth was in there smiling as Seth carried out the two cups of hot chocolate that were topped with the tiny marshmallows.

"Any more room for one more?" Seth asked as Dean smiled as he scooted over as much as he could but Seth still ended up sitting on Dean's lap mostly as they both casually sipping at the hot liquids in their coffee mugs. "This is nice." Seth said softly as he turned to look at Dean with a smile.

"Very much so." Dean said smiling as Seth scooted closer to Dean so he could get some of Dean's warmth. Dean rolled his eyes as he moved his hand to the back of the chair pulling the blanket down to wrap around the two men. Even after they had finished drinking their hot chocolate, they laid there cuddled together under the thin blanket watching the fire snap occasionally and was coming to an end.

"I think the log is pretty much put out…" Seth said softy as he snuggled his head closer against Dean's neck. Dean gently kissed the top of Seth's head not wanting to move any to poke at the diminished log and to dump water on it to put it out fully.

"Yeah…we should go lay down then…" Dean stated.

"Yeah but it'll be too cold in our room, I'm warm right here and with the fire going." Seth sort of whined out as Dean smirked.

"I'll warm you up, no problems there sweetie." Dean said having one thing on his mind as Seth moved to look Dean in the eye.

"You pervert." Seth said sternly but with a smile so Dean knew Seth wasn't going to say no.

"You go get comfortable and I'll be back there soon." Dean said kissing Seth on the lips gently.

"Alright, don't be too long." Seth said as he stood up off of Dean's lap moving towards the bedroom with the blanket fully wrapped around him, Dean didn't get how it was that cold in this house but he shrugged. Dean moved to the fireplace where he poked at the log some before he went to get a pitcher of water dumping it on the log getting any of the last hot spots out before he returned the pitcher to the kitchen and headed towards the bedroom seeing Seth laying in the middle of the bed under the single blanket he dragged back. Dean couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight as he smiled and he pulled his long sleeve shirt off over his head tossing it aside as he began working at the buckle and zipper of his pants.

"Are you ready under there?" Dean asked finally getting Seth's attention as Seth just smiled and shook his head no and knew instantly that Seth was lying. Dean pushed his pants and boxers down his legs to expose his hardening cock. Dean stepped closer to the bed pulling the blanket back some to make room for him and as he lifted the blanket he could see Seth's naked body underneath with a hard cock already. Dean let out a moan at the sight as he slid further onto the bed and rolled on top of Seth with the blanket resting over his shoulders making a tent over the two of them. Dean leant down kissing Seth gently, he wanted their sex tonight to be passionate and love making, not rough and fast like before. Dean began to kiss to Seth's neck then kiss sensually down Seth's body and disappearing beneath the blanket. Seth could feel the softness of Dean's lips pressing against his skin, leaving a hot trail down his chest and stomach and could see Dean's body from over the blanket that was covering Dean completely by now. Seth then felt Dean's lips pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock, Seth let out a hiss as his head fell back against the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. Dean slowly slid just the tip of Seth's cock into his mouth as his hand began to slowly stroke the hard cock allowing Dean to hear Seth's muffled moans through the blanket. Dean began to slowly slide more and more of Seth's cock into his mouth as Seth was arching his back off the bed and his eyes clenched shut as he was enjoying Dean's tight lips around his cock. Dean began to slowly bob his head along the length moaning into the cock as his hands massaged at Seth's balls.

"Uh…Dean…" Seth moaned out as Dean smiled as much as he could with his mouth still filled with Seth's cock as he continued slowly bobbing his head along Seth's cock. "I…I want you…" Seth moaned out already feeling his breath becoming scarce from all the pleasure that was being done to him. Dean slid Seth's cock out of his mouth with a slight pop and Dean wiped at his mouth smiling devilishly.

"I need to prep you first…" Dean said loud enough for Seth to hear him through the blanket and Seth couldn't help but to chuckle because with Dean sitting back on his legs he had took all the blankets with him making him look like a ghost.

"D-Don't…" Seth moaned as Dean wasn't so sure about this, he has never not prepped Seth before and he always loved fingering that tight asshole that Seth's has but then again it would make it even tighter around his cock.

"You sure?" Dean asked as Seth nodded as Dean couldn't see him through the blanket and Seth let out a sigh.

"Yes." Seth said as Dean smiled as he stroked at his cock a couple of times before he gripped Seth's legs moving them to rest on his hips and Seth instinctively wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Dean positioned his cock at Seth's entrance and slowly pushed his cock fully into Seth inch by inch. When Dean was fully into Seth, he moved to lay on top of Seth with his hands planting on either side of Seth's hand staring down at Seth with their eyes connected and the blanket laying over both of them now.

"Tell me when to move…" Dean whispered out as Seth was still completely tight around his cock, it felt amazing to Dean but he could tell that Seth was still in some sort of pain without any prep. Dean leant down gently kissing at Seth's jawline hearing Seth moan lightly.

"You can move…" Seth whispered as Dean smiled against Seth's skin as he took the cue to pull out and thrust back into Seth slowly and steadily. "Uh…oh god…" Seth moaned out as he stared up at Dean with his big brown eyes, Dean didn't pump any faster or any slower. "D-Dean…please…faster…" Seth begged as Dean kissed at Seth's jaw more and let a moan out.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked softly as Seth let out a soft whimper as Dean did just that by starting to thrust faster into Seth.

"Oh…oh god…uh fuck…yes…" Seth cried out with pleasure as Dean continued to pound into Seth.

"You like that? This warming you up?" Dean asked as he bit at Seth's neck roughly getting Seth to let out a soft yelp.

"Y-Y-Yes…oh god Dean…" Seth moaned as Seth gripped his cock stroking himself to the same speed as Dean's thrusts, "F-Fuck…" Seth groaned.

"Oh fuck Seth…you're so good around my hard cock…so tight…" Dean whispered into Seth's ear hearing Seth moan, "You want to cum…I want to see you cum…all over your chest…let me lick it all up…" Dean groaned as he continued pounding into Seth hard and fast.

"Uh…so…so close…f-f-fuck…DEAN!" Seth cried out as he stroked his cock getting his cum to squirt out over his chest and his hands as he continued pumping his hand. Dean continued to thrust into Seth.

"Oh god…fuck Seth…you are so hot when you cum…I'm…so...Seth!" Dean groaned out into Seth's ear as he had shot his cum into Seth. Both Dean and Seth were panting and sweaty as Dean slowly pulled out of Seth as he slid down Seth's body sliding his tongue over Seth's chest licking up the cum that had landed on Seth's chest. After Dean made sure he had licked up every drop of cum on Seth's chest, he slid up Seth's body falling onto the bed beside Seth. Seth scooted closer to Dean with his head falling into the curve of Dean's neck and falling against his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Seth holding him tight to his embrace as they snuggled closer keeping warm and falling asleep from being worn out from the sex they just had.


	19. Chapter 19

Seth was in the kitchen stressing out as he was cooking away trying to make sure that everything was cooked, nothing was cold and placed neatly onto the appetizer trays he had indulged in.

"Dean, can you come help me please?" Seth yelled through the house as Dean huffed as he walked out of the bedroom tugging at the vest that Seth suggested he wore. When Dean walked into the kitchen to help with whatever it was the Seth needed help with, all Seth could do was be in awe at how adorable and cute Dean had looked in the vest he had picked out. "Awe, don't you look absolutely handsome." Seth said with a smile and took a minute to stop to admire Dean before working on what he was doing.

"How long is this party again and we have alcohol right?" Dean asked as Seth rolled his eyes.

"Its only for a couple of hours and I promise, the moment the last guest leaves you can take that vest off." Seth said as Dean sighed in relief and was counting down the minutes to when that would be honestly. "Could you help with the food and taking them out to the table to be easily accessed?" Seth asked as Dean nodded as he grabbed two different trays of appetizers from Seth carrying them out to the decorated living and dining room setting the dishes down onto the dining room table with rest of the already cooked food when the doorbell rung.

"I got it!" Dean yelled as he headed towards the door opening it to the first two guests that were arriving for the party. Dean offered to take their jackets and carried them to the guest bedroom where he laid them onto the bed hoping that those that leave will be able to decipher whose jacket is whose or that he could remember which one belonged to who, but right now that would be the least of his worries. Dean returned to the living room being a good host while Seth continued doing what he was doing. Dean turned on the holiday music channel to lighten things up as more people were arriving and soon everyone had arrived and Seth was still busy away in the kitchen. Dean excused himself to go into the kitchen seeing Seth sipping at a glass of champagne in his lonesome. "Why are you hiding in here?" Dean asked curiously.

"I can't do it Dean, I'm not a social guy like you…I planned this party, our food is running low so I didn't cook enough and none of the games have been played yet…the whole party has gone to ruins." Seth said as Dean could tell he was upset. Dean walked over wrapping his arms around Seth and pulled his head to rest on his chest and Dean ran his fingers through Seth's hair.

"Seth, everyone is enjoying their time here…come here." Dean said walking Dean over to the closed door of the kitchen opening it just a crack to peak out into the party that was still going on without them. "Does it look like anyone is having a bad time? I don't see one single frown out there, do you?" Dean asked as Seth shook his head no, "It's only a bad time because you aren't out there enjoying it. I have yet to see you go out there and socialize. Come on baby, let me go show you off to all of our friends and co-workers." Dean asked as he kissed Seth's cheeks getting Seth to smirk just a tiny bit as he set his glass down. Dean led Seth out to the party where Seth was nothing but smiles.

"Since we kind of missed all the other games, and it's close to time for everyone to leave we have to get this game done and over. Everyone draw a number from the hat please." Seth said as he walked around the room allowing each guest to draw a number from the hat that Dean had donated for the game only. "Okay, who has the number one?" Seth asked as Roman raised his hand as Seth got a little excited. "Alright, you can go first to go grab a gift off of the table." Seth explained as Roman walked to the table designated for the gifts each guest had brought for this game solely. Roman picked up one wrapped gift in which he returned back to his position to unwrap the gift to see what was on the inside. Roman showed off what he had received to everyone at the party, "Now number two." Seth called as Lana raised her hand, "Okay now you can either go to the table to pick up a new gift or grab what Roman had got. The thing is once that unwrapped item has been stolen twice it cannot be stolen anymore." Seth explained as she nodded as she looked at Roman's gift then headed for the table. They went through all the numbers and only like three items had hit their limit as to being stolen. After the game had came to an end, most of the guests headed out leaving only maybe two or three that stayed behind to help clean up any mess that there was from the little party. After all the cleaning was done, rest of the guest left leaving Dean and Seth to their lonesome.

"I would think that party was a good hit…" Dean said with a smile as he plopped down on his recliner and Seth sat on the arm leaning down onto Dean's embrace kind of enjoying the peace and quiet now that the party was over with.

"Yeah, but now I'm exhausted. Can we go to bed?" Seth asked as Dean looked to Seth and nodded.

"Absolutely, you know how I am with my sleep." Dean said as Seth smiled and chuckled.

"Yes sir, bed it is." Seth said as he stood up leading Dean to their bedroom where they had stripped down to their boxers and burrowed themselves under the blankets cuddling until they both fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Since they had already went to Seth's family, it was only fair that they went to Dean's family as well, even if it wasn't much and Dean tried to tell Seth that it wasn't anything and that they shouldn't go. Dean was more dragging his feet than anything about going to see his mom and his step-mom, he had no relationship with his dad and little to none with his mom so he didn't understand why they should even go but I know Seth wanted to meet his extended family since they were serious and for their future as well if they were to start a family together themselves. Dean and Seth made it through the airport and made it to their flight just in time to fly to Ohio to see his old stomping grounds. Dean went to rent them a car since he had no one really to come pick them at all. Dean drove them to the hotel they would be staying at and took their luggage up to their room.

"Are you going to call mom?" Seth asked curiously as Dean let out a sigh as he sat down on the edge of the bed knowing he needed to call her at some point and Seth wasn't going to spend this whole trip sightseeing and seeing all of Dean's bad past because none of this was good times for Dean, he worked hard to get where he was and he did a lot of shady things in his past.

"I'll call her I guess." Dean said as he dialed his mom's number in his phone hoping that she would answer the call which she did reluctantly answered, Dean explained the situation and she gladly invited the two of them over for dinner. "We are doing dinner with her tonight at this local joint." Dean explained as he tossed his phone onto the bed beside him.

"She's not cooking?"

"No, why should she?" Dean asked as Seth shrugged as Dean let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face, "Seth I didn't mean that offensively…just my relationship with my parents isn't like what you had with your family and I sort of envy what you have."

"Envy? I was adopted Dean, I was lucky I even found my family…" Seth said upset at what Dean said as Dean felt even more horrible.

"I didn't mean it like that Seth, I know you were but the family you have now loves you and you have a true family now…" Dean tried to correct his error but it just made matters worse and they just argued and argued until Dean was just getting more frustrated. "Look…I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to upset you." Dean said seriously as Seth looked up at Dean with big brown eyes that were clearly very watery and ready to burst out tears as Dean went over hugging Seth tightly to him. "Come on, let's get ready for dinner and dress our best, show my mom what kind of man I turned into and what kind of man makes me a better person every day." Dean said as he held Seth tightly.

"O-O-Okay…" Seth said as he nodded as he looked up at Dean, "I'm sorry for fighting with you, I love you." Seth said.

"I love you too handsome." Dean said with a smile as he kissed Seth gently before they dug into their suitcase for their outfit for the dinner along with a small gift for Dean's mom and her girlfriend. Dean led Seth out to the rental car and drove the distance to this local restaurant that Dean always went to when he was a younger Dean. Dean led Seth inside where Dean saw his mom and her date already seated, Dean led Seth over to the table and his mom slid out hugging her son tightly. Dean was fortunate not to smell any cigarettes, sex or alcohol on his mom so she was completely sober right now which would make dinner completely better than what he would expect it to be.

"And who is this handsome man?" Dean's mom asked as she hugged Seth anyway, which Seth willingly obliged.

"Mom, this is Seth…my boyfriend." Dean stated as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Your boyfriend? You two must be serious if you are bringing him home to meet me…have you met his family?"

"Yes mom, I already met his family quite a few times by now…"

"Why'd you wait so long to meet me?" She asked as Dean shrugged.

"I don't know." Dean lied as they sat down in the booth and ordered their food to eat while they discussed things together, Dean couldn't let go of the grip he had on Seth's hand and he had just hoped he wouldn't have to excuse the two of them from dinner from the way his mom was acting but she refrained from the alcohol all night on top of not going for a smoke or any other drug, and Dean didn't even bother to ask what she did for work now. Dean hadn't had a stable relationship with his mom in a long while and knew that her girlfriend was doing good for her. He only thought him and his mom were similar in that manner, he felt that Seth was doing good for him and making him a better person. Dean wasn't as crazy as he was before, he wasn't doing drugs, getting drunk, or any other crazy thing he had done in the past and he was now stable as he could ever be. Diner went by faster than any of them knew it and ended up closing the joint, Dean payed the tab before they escorted his mom and her date to their car.

"Good night Dean, don't wait another five plus years to come see me again. I miss you son." She said as she rubbed at Dean's biceps as Dean nodded.

"Will do mom, when we are in town for work I'll let you know." Dean said as she sighed.

"Still doing that wrestling thing, huh?" She asked as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, that's how I met the love of my life." Dean said as he looked at Seth as she sighed and glanced to Seth then to Dean.

"Just be careful for me, okay? And you better take care of my boy, you hear?" Dean's mom asked in a threatening manner as she looked to Seth.

"Will do ma'am." Seth said with a smile as she hugged Dean again then hugged Seth. Seth and Dean waved at them as they pulled out and drove off, Dean sighed as he led Seth to the passenger side pulling the door open for Seth before he went to the drivers side pulling the door open to climb in. "I would think that is a completely changed lady Dean, from all the horror stories you told me about her she is a completely different person." Seth said as Dean nodded.

"She is…I would like to think I am proud of her but I know old habits are hard to break but I just know and think that I was able to do it, so can she…but I just don't want to keep my hopes high either and be let down yet again." Dean explained as Seth nodded reaching over to grab Dean's hand pulling it into his lap to caress between his two hands.

"And Dean, I'm here to support you through that rough time and any rough time you have to go through. I love you and I will and always will be here for you whenever you need someone. I will support you 100% in whatever it is." Seth said as Dean couldn't help but to smile and be happy that he had found someone like Seth in his life to support him and understand him the way that he does.

"I love you too Seth and feel the absolute same about you love." Dean said as he was glancing over to Seth as he tried to focus mostly on the road though.


	21. Chapter 21

Seth and Dean were sitting on the couch watching a holiday movie that Seth had picked out, their dog laying in front of the fire place that was lit chewing on a bone that they had just given him. The doorbell rung, both men weren't sure if it came from the television or their door when the dog began to bark running as fast as he could over to the door where he scratched and barked continuously. Dean got up walking over to the door to pick the dog up thinking it was just the television, but Dean looked out the peep hole just to be on the safe side seeing a group of people in time era outfits with books in hand.

"Honey, there are carolers at our door." Dean called out to Seth as Dean pulled the door open while holding the dog in his hands. Seth quickly got up from the couch making his way to the open door to expose the group.

"Good evening gentleman, could we entertain you with a few holiday songs?" A shorter elder lady asked as Seth looked to Dean in a beg and excited state as Dean smiled.

"Absolutely." Dean said as the group smiled as they began to sing 'Little Drummer Boy,' turned into 'First Noel,' and ended with the '12 Days of Christmas.' Seth had rested his head on Dean's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist to cuddle him the best he could while Dean still held onto their dog.

"Thank you guys so much for singing for us, do you guys accept tips?" Seth asked curiously.

"Absolutely, all tips collected are going to the local homeless shelter this year." The same elder lady explained as Seth went to retrieve his wallet tipping them about $5 in their donation jar before they all simultaneously wished us a happy holiday as they began to walk off our porch following the cemented sidewalk to the driveway and onto the next house to hopefully sing for them as well.

"I haven't had a caroler come to my door…it has to been years since I've seen someone do that." Seth explained in shocked.

"Me too, much let have I sung any recently." Dean said honestly as Seth chuckled.

"What was your favorite Christmas carol?" Seth asked as he plopped onto the couch and Dean sat down beside Seth pulling Seth closer.

"I would have to say my favorite was Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer." Dean answered.

"I would say Deck the Halls." Seth said as they both smiled and sighed as they returned to watching their movie hoping they could catch up on what they had missed from listening to the group of carolers that had came to their door.


	22. Chapter 22

"Can you explain to me again why I had to get so dressed up for this play again?" Dean yelled out from the bathroom as he was adjusting his tie.

"It's at a church, we have to be dressed nicely…it's a biblical play Dean." Seth explained as he came in tucking in his buttoned up shirt. "Can you do my tie, I can never get it tied." Seth asked as he wrapped the red fabric around his neck and flipped his collar up as Dean smirked as he grabbed the two ends tying it the way he was taught from a fellow wrestler years ago.

"You look handsome…" Dean said smiling as he looked at Seth in the eye as Seth smiling and blushed.

"Thanks baby, you look just as handsome…" Seth said as Dean blushed as well.

"Let's get going, we don't want to be late…" Dean said as they headed out after sliding on their dress shoes and got into their car. Dean drove to the church that was putting on the play. Dean was able to find a close spot in the parking lot before they climbed out joining all the other patrons that were dressed up in variations of suits and/or dresses. They followed the crowd inside and found a spot or two in a pew towards the back where they slid in sitting down. The pastor/priest did the whole seminar before they moved into the play to do the day that Jesus was born, which was the first day of Christmas. Dean held onto Seth's hand throughout the whole thing, Dean nor Seth barely made it church but this was a big deal to Seth and it sort of was a big deal to Dean since he never made it and Dean knew that he had a lot of sins that he needed to subside from and to ask for forgiveness. Seth and Dean enjoyed watching the play that was put on, afterwards members of the church began talking, exchanging handshakes and even hugs at they were discussing the play and holiday plans. Seth and Dean began to introduce themselves to fellow members of the church before they walked out of the church and headed to a local pancake house to have a late dinner and coffee.

"You know…I had fun tonight at the church…I…I wish that we could go more…" Seth stated as he sipped at his coffee.

"I…I was thinking the same thing…I have a lot of sins that I feel like I need to be forgiven for and think that finding God in my life would help out, even if it is just once a year going to a church or finding time daily to incorporate religion." Dean explained as Seth nodded as he reached out grabbing Dean's hand.

"Then let's do it Dean…together." Seth said as Dean smiled as Dean put his hand on top of Seth's.

"Together…forever." Dean smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean woke up out of a dead sleep smelling fresh smell of sugar cookies. Dean slipped on a pair of jeans and didn't even bother to button it up much less dress rest of the way.

"I smell cookies." Dean said as he walked into the kitchen scratching at the top of his head as he saw Seth pull out a pan of cookies out of the stove and scraping them off the pan and onto an empty plate.

"You smelt right…"

"Why are you baking so cookies handsome?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around Seth's waist and kissed at Seth's neck.

"Santa needs cookies and we already have carrots and celery for the reindeer." Seth explained as Dean smirked and tried to hold back chuckles. "Don't laugh…even though I've grown out of Santa of sorts, I still like baking cookies and sticking them out even though I know none of which will be eaten." Seth explained as he kissed Seth's neck again.

"It's cute…we should gingerbread cookies." Dean suggested.

"That is next, and a house, I bought that gingerbread house kit."

"Do we have candy to decorate it with?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah, but don't eat too many sweeties. You remember last time?"

"Yeah, I don't want a repeat of that." Dean said remembering the last time he indulged in too much sweeties getting him physically ill all day. Seth poured more cookie dough onto the already dirty pan and putting it back into the oven to cook the next dozen. "What can I do?" Dean asked.

"You can wash the mixing bowl so that we can get started on the gingerbread." Seth explained as Dean nodded going to do that to stop the temptations of wanting to eat the hot fresh sugar cookies knowing that they'll be too hot to eat right now. Dean washed up all the obvious dishes from Seth cooking the previous dozen of sugar cookies. Dean dried up the dishes and put them onto the counter to start up the next batch of gingerbread cookies. Dean was Seth's helper only because he wanted to taste all the different treats that were being made and Seth knew that is what Dean was doing but Seth loved that they were baking together, it meant something to him and that they were bonding together while they baked. When they finished up mixing the gingerbread batter, the sugar cookies were done so Dean pulled them out pulling them off and went with rest of the cookies on the plate. Seth went to pouring out the gingerbread men onto the cookie sheet since Dean was afraid that he wouldn't be able to make the men come out perfectly.

"Do we have a way to decorate the gingerbread cookies?" Dean asked curiously as Seth slid the pan into the oven to cook that batch of gingerbread cookies.

"Yes, I have audible paint I bought at Michaels." Seth explained as Dean pulled off one of the cooler sugar cookies taking a bite of it and Dean moaned from the deliciousness. "Taste good?" Seth asked as he nodded as he covered his mouth. Seth reached for a cookie as well in which he ate as well.

"Where is the gingerbread house kit at?" Dean asked Seth nodded as he went to find it and brought it the dining room table in which Dean and Seth sat down across from each other in which they began to use the frosting to sort of glue their pieces together to form the house then began to decorate the frosting part with the candy and using rest of the frosting trying to make fake snow on the house and around the house. "I like this…" Dean said looking over the finished house.

"Do we have enough frosting to stand up two of our gingerbread men?" Seth asked as he went out grabbing two of the couple dozen gingerbread cookies.

"Yeah, I think so…" Dean stated as he was trying to estimate how much they would need and how much they had left as Seth brought out two of the gingerbread cookies that they quickly decorated before trying to get them to stand up using whatever frosting they had left which didn't work so they just ended up propping them up against the house itself. "There its done…where should we put this thing without our little dog could get to it?" Dean asked as him and Seth looked around the house trying to debate to where to put it even if it would be only for a couple days and knew that they would be snagging treats off of it over the next so many days. "Now, what are we going to do with 3-4 dozen cookies?" Dean asked as he knew that was roughly how many cookies they had.

"Well, we can keep a dozen or two and the rest we could…um…" Seth said biting at his bottom lip as he tried to think before he began to speak again. "Our neighbors…we never really went and welcomed them to the neighborhood." Seth suggested as Dean chuckled.

"They moved in over six months ago Seth, it's a bit late…" Dean replied as they were back to square one.

"We can still take it to them." Seth said as Dean shrugged as Seth had a point.

"To be a good neighbor I guess…" Dean said as Seth nodded as they both stood up moving out to the kitchen finding a piece of tableware that they didn't need but would look nice and could carry so many cookies in. They found the right one pushing in the big amount of cookies carrying it over to the neighbors knocking on the door waiting for them to open the door if they were home which wasn't that long after they stopped knocking.

"Hi, I'm Seth and this is Dean…we live next door…"

"Yeah, we see you here and there." The female said.

"We had accidently baked a few extra cookies, would you guys like to take them?" Seth asked curiously.

"Absolutely, I wouldn't turn down free cookies." She said chuckling.

"Great, enjoy." Seth said handing the tableware over before they made small talk before Dean and Seth headed back to their house right next door. "See, cookies do bring holiday joy. She seemed really happy to get free cookies." Seth said as Dean nodded.

"You did a good deed Seth…now let us eat some of those delicious cookies ourselves with some milk." Dean suggested as Seth smiled.

"We just got to save some for Santa tomorrow." Seth said.

"Absolutely." Dean said as they went into the kitchen making themselves a plate of cookies to go with a glass of milk to swallow it down.


	24. Chapter 24

It was now Christmas Eve, neither man had anything big plan for the day besides lounging around the tree putting the wrapped gifts that they had bought for each other under the tree that has been up for numerous days now. Dean and Seth stepped back looking at the complete tree now that it had even more gifts under it. Dean stepped behind Seth wrapping his arms around Seth's waist gently kissing Seth's neck.

"Can you believe that this is our first Christmas together as a couple?" Dean asked as Seth sighed and smiled.

"It feels like our second, last year counts sort of." Seth said.

"If you want it too but this was our first official one and there will be plenty more to come I am sure." Dean said smiling as he stared up at the angel topper that they had on the tree that was lit.

"Plenty, until we die Dean." Seth said as he rested his hands on top of Dean's as he sighed and turned to look at Dean. "What holiday traditions did you have growing up?" Seth asked curiously as Dean sighed.

"I can't remember any really…I just counted my stars that I survived another year or that I even had food on my table Seth…" Dean explained as Dean knew that Seth felt guilty.

"Well, what kind of traditions would you like to start?" Seth asked as Dean sighed.

"I don't know…new tradition would be to having you in it." Dean explained as Seth smiled and Seth gave Dean a gentle kiss.

"I think that we should start sleeping out here…"

"Regularly?" Dean asked curiously and confused.

"No, tonight only…lay out here staring at the Christmas tree lit in all of its glory with the fire place lit like that one night, I didn't want to move because it was so beautiful and when we wake up in the morning we can just jump right into Christmas." Seth suggested and Dean could tell the excitement in Seth's voice by the possibility.

"Sounds good…let's do it handsome." Dean said as Seth smiled as they finished their day's activities before they made a bed on the floor facing the tree. Dean made sure that the fire was lit, they were laying out here so he was concerned about making sure that it was put out before going to bed than anything. Dean slid into their makeshift bed beside Seth and they snuggled together after their dog took his time licking their faces. "This was the best but worst idea you have ever had." Dean said as he was pushing the dog away from them as Seth told him to go lay down which the dog did only being told multiple times. Dean pulled Seth closer to his embrace as they stared up at the tree that was fully lit in awe at how beautiful it was and the symbolism of it.

"Did we set out the cookies and milk?" Seth asked as he tried to look.

"Yes Seth, we set out cookies, celery, carrots and milk." Dean answered as Seth sighed.

"Alright…" Seth said as he turned his head to look at Dean, "You still love me after all my quirkiness over the holidays and wanted to still leave cookies out for Santa?" Seth asked as Dean rubbed his hand up and down Seth's chest smiling.

"Of course baby, I still love you even I don't understand all of this but I love you the way you are and soon I will get into the spirit and begin to understand. I am trying my best to get into things and enjoy my time, I had fun with whatever we had done over the last so many days because I got to spend it with you baby." Dean answered as he kissed Seth gently.

"You mean that?" Seth asked softly as Dean smirked and chuckled.

"Of course Seth, why would I lie about that? Especially around the holidays and I don't want Santa bringing me coal to put in my stocking." Dean said laughing a little bit more as Seth nudged Dean in the ribs.

"That isn't funny Dean." Seth said as he let out a chuckle himself.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry…" Dean said as he sighed after how hard he was laughing.

"Good night Dean." Seth said softly as he snuggled closer to Dean as Dean smiled and held Seth tightly to him.

"Good night Seth." Dean said even softer knowing Seth was probably out by now. Dean looked up at the angel on the tree knowing that it was a miracle and that an angel was looking over him when they brought Seth into his life and that Dean had the best gift of them all, which was Seth being his boyfriend and hopefully someone to spend rest of his life with. Dean hadn't felt the way he felt about someone ever in his life and knew that this was meant to be. Dean kissed the top of Seth's head before he shut his eyes trying his best to fall asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

Seth's eyes began to flutter open when the sun began to shine through the sliding glass door, that and on top of their dog licking his face upside down.

"Patches…" Seth groaned as he began trying to push the dog away when Dean started chuckling as he saw the whole thing through slits of eyes due to barely being awake. "Shut up Dean." Seth said but the smile wasn't leaving his face as Dean was nothing but smiles as well as he wrapped his arms around Seth tighter as Dean kissed Seth's cheek.

"Morning handsome…Merry Christmas." Dean whispered as Seth smiled.

"Merry Christmas…what a way to wake up, right here next to the tree, seeing the snow glistening out…" Seth said smiling as he glanced over to the outside as Dean rolled back some to look outside smiling.

"It is a pretty sight…but I really don't want to shovel that…" Dean said with a sigh.

"That is what tomorrow is for…but first, breakfast…or our stockings?" Seth asked.

"Stockings, I know how excited you area to open something…" Dean said with a chuckle as Seth quickly got up going to the stocking that was hanging over their fireplace that was marked with his name. Dean slowly got to his feet walking over to join Seth to open his stocking. Seth was ripping through the wrapping of the present that Dean had wrapped and bought Seth.

"Oh my god! Dean…it's that fit wristband that I've been wanting…" Seth said excitedly as he hugged Dean and kissed him.

"You're welcome." Dean said smiling and happy that Seth was excited about something.

"Open up…" Seth said excitedly as Dean began to rip at the wrapping paper that was wrapped around a box that held a brand new watch, one that Dean had been talking about lately.

"Thanks Seth…I have been really talking a lot about this and really wanted this watch…"

"It'll look better around your wrist." Seth said as he grabbed the box out of Dean's hand and opened it up. Dean let Seth help him slide the watch onto his wrist that was bare from his previous watch.

"It fits even better than your last watch and looks better than the last one." Seth said smiling as he traced the circular frame that was now on the top of Dean's wrist.

"Yeah…thank you so much baby. I love it." Dean said smiling as he leant in kissing Seth gently, "What about that breakfast? What are you hungry for?" Dean asked.

"French Toast." Seth said smiling as Dean smiled too.

"French Toast it is. I'll start cooking if you want to go shower baby." Dean said as Seth nodded as he headed towards the master bedroom with their blankets that he grabbed dragging behind him as Dean headed into the kitchen where he began making French Toast for the two of them. Patches sat there watching Dean cook and Seth returned in a brand new attire and his hair was still wet.

"Your turn and I'll take over."

"Alright, I'm tagging out." Dean said as he smacked Seth's hand jokingly as he headed towards the bedroom taking his shower as Seth finished up baking the French Toast and he even plated them. Seth carried the plates to the dining room table where Dean and Seth sat across from each other, Seth eating more quickly than Dean and you could tell that Seth was even more excited than Dean about the holiday and wanting to open the gifts. Seth impatiently waited for Dean to finish his breakfast before they moved back to the living room.

"I want to play Santa this time." Seth said excitedly as he headed over to the tree picking up two boxes, "We have an odd number under the tree…and I know it's not because of a gift for Patches because we forgot about him this year." Seth said as Dean smirked knowing why that was since the last gift he got Seth was in his pocket.

"There is an even number, the last one I got you is hiding somewhere right now." Dean explained as Seth smiled.

"Is it that big?" Seth asked curiously.

"You can say so." Dean said smirking slightly, he knew it wasn't big as in a huge item but it was big of a sense.

"I can't wait to open that one then." Seth stated as he jumped a little out of excitement as he practically ran over to the couch handing Dean his first gift and Seth sat down beside Dean with the gift in his hands. Dean and Seth took turns opening gifts, Dean was highly excited about the new leather jacket that Seth had gotten him and Dean knew that the last gift he was waiting to do would be Seth's favorite one of them all. Dean was getting more and more nervous as the time ticked closer. "So…where is my last gift?" Seth asked anxiously and he was about to pop right out of the seam and fly around the room as Dean bit at his bottom lip. Dean slowly slid off the edge of the couch and onto one knee staring up at Seth as Dean slid a hand into his pocket pulling out this small square box that he cautiously flipped open the tiny box. Tears instantly began to stream from Seth's eyes without Dean even saying anything.

"Seth…will you marry me?" Dean asked as Seth nodded as his hands were shaking, one was covering his mouth as Dean grabbed the other after he pulled the ring out of the box that was holding it and slowly slid it onto the proper finger so he wouldn't hurt Seth and Dean just hoped that the ring would fit Seth's finger.

"Oh my god Dean…it's…the ring…is beautiful…" Seth said staring at the ring that was now on his finger. Seth lunged forward hugging Dean tightly and pulled back kissing Dean passionately. "I love you Dean…" Seth said as Dean smiled as he cupped Seth's face as he gently wiped at the small gator tears that were rolling down Seth's face. "Those are tears of joy Dean…this was the best Christmas ever…" Seth said as Dean smiled.

"I hoped you liked your gifts."

"Liked is understated Dean…" Seth said smiling as Dean slid back onto the couch and Seth quickly straddled Dean's lap and grinded his hips against Dean's. Dean tried not to moan but he couldn't help to let the moan escape as Seth broke the distance pressing his lips against Dean's and his hands resting on Dean's shoulders as Seth grinded his hips against Dean's again. Dean knew where this was going and his hands gripped at Seth's waist as Seth continued grinding against Dean, faster than he was before. Seth broke the kiss pulling his shirt off tossing it aside before he leant in beginning to kiss and nibble at Dean's neck as his hands roamed down Dean's upper body and Dean was moaning out from the sensations that Seth was causing. Seth's hands reached the hem of Dean's shirt as his fingers were fumbling with it before he was able to tug the fabric up Dean's body. Dean leant forward as Seth broke his contact on Dean's neck allowing the fabric of Dean's shirt pull over Dean's head as Seth tossed the fabric aside.

"S-S-Seth…" Dean stuttered out as Seth continued grinding his hips against Dean's making Dean's cock harder with each grind and his cock hating his jeans more so. Seth smirked as he kissed down Dean's body making sure he paid enough attention to Dean's nipples before he was able to kiss right above the hem of Dean's jeans. Seth's fingers were nimble and able to get the button and zipper unfasten quicker than his usual time.

"Life up handsome." Seth said as he bit at his bottom lip staring up into Dean's bluish eyes as Dean lifted his hips letting Seth tug the jean fabric down Dean's legs. "Hold on handsome, don't sit back yet…" Seth said as he reached up grabbing Dean's boxers tugging them down to catch up with the jeans that were at his calves. Seth was able to quickly rid Dean's pants and boxers tossing them to the side with the shirts that were removed not that long ago. Dean's cock was throbbing hard and Dean went to stroke himself to get himself the last bit of hardness that his cock desperately needed. Seth smacked at Dean's hand as Seth wrapped his lips tightly around the tip of Dean's cock getting Dean to hiss as his head threw back against the back of the couch with his eyes clenched shut. Seth glared up at Dean watching the pleasure express over his face that Seth was causing him with his mouth. Seth began to slide more and more of Dean's cock into his mouth keeping his lips tight around the thick cock. Dean's hand went to the back of Seth's head as Dean's fingers tangled into Seth's long locks as Dean's hand help guide Seth's mouth along his cock as Seth bobbed his head along Dean's cock faster getting both men to moan from pleasure.

"S-Seth…s-stop…I'm…I'm going to cum…in that pretty mouth…if you continue." Dean panted, Seth was awesome at blow jobs and Dean enjoyed every minute of it but sometimes Seth was too good at it and could make cum sooner than he had wanted. Seth slid Dean's cock out of his mouth with a slurp. Seth wiped at his mouth as he slowly slid to his feet and re-straddled Dean's lap. "Let me…let me prep you..." Dean moaned as Seth smiled.

"As long as I can ride that big cock of yours…" Seth said biting at his bottom lip.

"I promise." Dean said as Seth climbed off Dean's lap letting Dean roll over and in between Seth's legs. Dean bit at his bottom lip as Dean gripped Seth's cock stroking it as Dean rubbed his fingers against Seth's puckered hole before pushing a single finger into Seth hearing Seth groan. Dean moaned feeling how tight Seth was around his single finger knowing that Seth was going to be tight around his cock. Dean pulled his finger out only to push the finger back in getting Seth's hole to accustom to that single finger before he pushed a second finger into the tighten hole getting Seth stretched for Dean's cock. Dean began to scissor his fingers inside Seth as Seth was moaning and his hips bucking against Dean's two hands that were causing upon Seth's body.

"D-D-Dean…uh…please…" Seth begged as he stared down at Dean as Dean smiled and pulled his fingers out of Seth's somewhat stretched hole before he removed his hand from Seth's cock licking any pre-cum that had landed on his hand while stroking Seth. Dean sat onto the couch beside Seth allowing Seth climb and straddle his lap yet again. Seth reached between their bodies as Dean gripped Seth's hips as Seth slid down onto Dean's cock slowly until he was fully seated in Dean's lap. Dean bit at his bottom lip moaning feeling how tight Seth was around his cock, Seth's hands gripped tighter onto Dean's shoulders as he began to bounce on Dean's cock, slow to a faster pace. "Uh…oh god…f-f-fuck…" Seth groaned as he bounced along Dean's cock as Dean's fingers dug into Seth's thighs. Dean bit at his bottom lip staring up at Seth whose breathing was scarce and panting, both had sweat forming.

"You like riding my cock?" Dean asked as he bucked up against Seth's hips getting Seth to whimper out in pleasure.

"Uh…fuck yes…uh…shit…D-D-Dean…" Seth groaned as he moved his one hand to his cock stroking himself as Dean smacked at Seth's hand.

"No…I want you to cum…from my cock only…" Dean moaned as Seth whimpered as he began to bounce faster getting both men moaning more and more.

"Oh god…D-D-Dean…shit…DEAN!" Seth cried out as he slammed back down on Dean's lap while his cum squirted out over both of the men's chests. Dean bit at his bottom lip moaning at the site of Seth cumming all over both of their chests. Dean dug his fingers into Seth's thighs as he bucked his hips up against Seth who stilled himself exhausted from riding Dean's cock.

"Uh…S-S-Seth…fuck…you feel so good." Dean moaned as Seth was even tighter around his cock. "Seth!" Dean cried out as he bucked his hips up into Seth one more time before he began to squirt his cum into Seth's anticipating hole. Dean bucked his hips a couple more times making sure every drop was squirted out and up into Seth. Dean was trying to catch his breath as he traced his fingers over Seth's outlined abs that had drizzles of his cum along them. Dean licked his finger moaning at the taste of Seth's cum that he just licked off his finger.

"Fuck…that is always so good…" Seth moaned as he sat comfortably in Dean's lap as he leant forward kissing Dean sensually.

"That it is…I love you." Dean said in a whisper as he stared up into Seth's brown eyes.

"I love you too…this was the best Christmas ever." Seth said softly kissing Dean gently again.


End file.
